Idéé germé dans une certaine tête blonde
by clau1
Summary: Lorsque qu'un certain jeune homme blond a une idéé en tête et qu'il décide de la faire savoir, rien ne peu l'arrêter, même pas la peur d'être regeter.Que ce passera-t'il quand tous l'apprendront? sera-t'il accepter par sa famille etou de l'être do
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT Bonjour, ce n'est pas la 1 histoire que j'invente, mais c'est la 1 que je met sur le site .Je tien a dire que cette histoire y comporte un slash, donc pour ceux dont ça ne plairais pas, je vous pris d'arrêter la lecture.  
  
Lorsque que quelqu'un écrit une histoire elle aime particulièrement savoir ce que les autres en pensent, donc il est évident que j'aimerais avoir des reviews car c'est une chose importante de savoir si ce que l'on fait est apprécier. J'écris parce que j'aime ça. J'espère aussi que vous aimerez ce que je fait. Merci!!  
  
Auteur : Clau Couple : Harry\Drago Résumé : Drago avoue a sa famille qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un, (un homme).Ceux-ci irons donc passer quelques temps à Poudlard afin d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la nouvelle attirance de leur gars,petit fils, neveux. À savoir s'il saura conquérir le c?ur de son bien aimé malgré les années ou il ne le voyais quant simple ennemi!  
  
Ti-mots ::Il ce peu en lisant que vous trouviez des fautes, je suis dsl, je ne sais pas ou ce trouve tout les accents sur mon clavier, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me juger pour cela.  
  
(___) Tout le monde sait qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout ai à la magnifique auteur J-K rowling sauf cette fic!!  
Bonne lecture!! @!@#R$&(*()_&*?$%?E$?*&(*))__)(*((?($?%#$#@&$?%**_(_*)(*&)))&*&?&&)?)%&  
  
Dans un grand château caché de tous, vivaient la famille Malfoy. Presque toutes leurs parentés (famille) était présents dans le somptueux salon au sofa de cuir. Installé confortablement, un garçon, ou plutôt un jeune homme semblait distant par rapport à ce que disait les autres.  
  
Ovide Malfoy, un oncle de ce garçon, petit, mais imposant, à la longue chevelure blonde comme tout les Malfoy semblais avoir remarquer qu'il n'était plus tout a fait dans la conversation. Drago met a quoi tu pense té dans la lune ou quoi ??  
  
-Vous m'avez parlé mon oncle?  
  
-Oui, je te disait : a quoi tu pense ? À ta petite amie ? Dit t'il avec un sourire.  
  
- Non je ne n'est pas de petite amie  
  
-À bon dit t'il en froncent les sourcils,mais sa m'étonne, tu est tellement séduisant avec tes magnifiques cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleu- gris. Ta grande taille, tes muscles, ton visage qui démontre qu'on doit te respecter. Dans le fon, le portrait cracher de ton père, dit celui-ci.  
  
Drago soupira de façon désespérer en levant les yeux au ciel un sourire au lèvres.  
  
Merci oncle Ovide pour avoir fait par à toute la famille de ma beauté suprême dit Drago en souriant,ou plutôt celle de mon père dit t'il l'air taquin.  
  
Tout le monde partit à rire.  
  
-Vous savez, ces qu'il retient de son père et de sa mère pour être un tombeur affirma Lucius en riant.  
  
-Ne soit pas trop modeste mon chéris dit Narsissa , en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son mari et en lui donnant un baiser toute souriante.  
  
Drago écoutait et trouvait cela plutôt drôle.  
  
-Mais Drago tu sais que tu peut nous le dire à nous ta famille dit une de ses tante. Si tu n'a pas encore une de copine, c'est peu être parce que tu préfèrerais avoir un copain à la place je me trompe?  
  
-Non tu ne te trompe pas ma tante affirma Drago un peu tremblant de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.  
  
Drago voulait de toute manière l'annoncer à sa famille, donc il s'était lancé et l'avait dit.  
Il y avait un silence plutôt gêner dans le salon, mais fut bien vite briser par la même tante qui lui avait demander de façon peu subtiles s'il était gay.  
-Heu Drago mon chéri, tu viens de nous avouer que tu ai gay?  
  
-Oui ma tante dit encore une foi le blond avec cette foi ci le tremblement de voix un peu plus contrôlé  
  
- Drago mon gars dit Narsissa je trouve que tu prouve une très grande force moral pour nous avouer tous cela, nous t'acceptons comme cela n'es ce pas mon chéri ? .... Lucius n'est ce pas ?? Dit Narsissa qui attendait l'approbation un peu plus hériter vue que son cher mari de lui répondait pas.  
  
-Heu . oups dsl J'était dans mes pensées , ba oui nous t'acceptons ta mère et moi dit t'il un peu moins naturelle qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
Drago était mal par tout ce silence soudain, tout le monde semblai mal allaise mais sa tante ne laissa pas le malaise plus longtemps , Ben mon beau Drago tu nous cachait sa depuis longtemps dit moi?  
  
Drago était contente que se ne soit plus le silence et même si son père  
semblait déjà plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire, il répondit à la question bien  
décider à aller jusqu'au bout pour ne plus avoir une autre conversation  
comme celle la. Affin d'en finir une foi pour toute.  
  
-Heu ba pas vraiment, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je sais  
vraiment que je suis gay dit Drago en accentuant bien le mots gay. Puis  
il reprit, disons que cela fait quelques mois.  
  
- Comment quelque mois? Dit sa tante ! Légèrement troublé.  
  
- c'est à cause que un moment donner je me posait des question puis  
j'ai commencer à l'accepter moi-même. Je voulais être sur de moi avant  
d'en faire par au autre.  
  
Et pour toi quelque mois qu'est ce que ça signifie?  
  
Drago commentait à se sentir de plus en plus mal allais par les questions  
qu'on lui posait et aurais bien espéré que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.  
  
-Heu ba commença Drago  
  
- Je crois ma tante dite Lucius qu'il serai préférable de laisser mon  
fils avec son orientation sexuelle s'exprimer comme il le veut avait dit  
celui -ci un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.  
  
Drago était vraiment reconnaissant par rapport a son père car il devais  
dire que les questions qu'on lui posait était bien sûr, l'objet de  
s'informé, mais délicat quand ont annonce un tel nouvelle.  
  
Attend un instant Lucius, je voudrais juste lui demander une dernière chose avant s'empressa d'ajouter la même tante qui voulais tout savoir, chéri je voudrais savoir, si tu veut bien me le dire, si tu au un amoureux ou quelqu'un en vu qui te fait, heu, comment dire, ba, aime tu quelqu'un ?  
  
Drago s'attendait trop bien à cette question, il savait que quelqu'un  
allait lui poser et il se devait d'y réponde pour pouvoir passer le choc  
que certain pourrais avoir en apprenant qui était la personne qui faisait  
battre son c?ur.  
  
Oui ma tante, il y a bien une personne auquel je suis comment dire sans trop vouloir mettre ça officiel, oui je suis entre parenthèse amoureux de quelqu'un.  
  
Tout le monde le regardait suspendu à ses lèvres  
  
-Cette personne est Harry Potter.  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwwooooo!!  
  
Maintenant dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez,  
  
C'est important pour moi !!  
  
Juste à cliquer sur le ti bouton marquer Review  
  
À savoir !!  
  
Je ne sais pas exactement encore c'est au combien de jour que je vais mettre mes chapitres, ce ne sera sûrement au semaine ou moins, MAIS je ne vais jamais prendre 1 mois car je trouve ça trop long et comme je dit toujours au autre ; quand c trop long on pair le fil pi c plate.  
  
Merci beaucoup à ceux qui mon aidé et qui mon dit comment faire pour mettre une fic sur le cite , J'airas jamais réussi sans vous ! 


	2. avant première

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Yunafab : salut , je suis content que tu aime, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu met dit que tu voudrais la suite ,t'inquiet y va en avoir une , pour ce que tu m'a dit bien oui c ma 1 langue le français , sauf , que j'ai de la misère avec mon clavier pi aussi la mise en page , y était supposer avoir d'autre écriture que celle la mais cap o marcher , t-k , je me demande , y avait peu être des erreurs ,mais portant j'ai corriger avec mon ordi . Merci pour ta review pi continue de m'en faire j'aime beaucoup ça , merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Lululle : bonjour, bien je suis contente que tu ai lu ma fic, tu te souvient c avec moi que tu parlait dé foi sur l'ordi t-k. Ben c vrai que ça part vite dans l'histoire, mais c comme faite comme ça , pour cette histoire la je voulais pas éterniser je voulais partir tout de suite en sachant que Drago est amoureux tu comprend ?! jespère tu aimeras ce qui va ce passer par la suite pi que je vais po te perdre comme reviewer . merci pour ta review voisi la suite que tu aimera peu être un peu plus .  
  
Sirie-stefie : salut, malgré ta très très courte review je suis contente que tu met dit que tu aimait. Jespère tu aimera la suite, pi que tu me dira un peu plus ce que tu aime tant. Continue de m'en faire des reviews j'aime ça savoir ce que tu pense.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : salut , je suis contente que tu es lu ma mon chapitre, comme tu dit , ba plutôt comme tu va voir dans le prochain chapitre y vont pas l'avoir pris trop mal , j'ai commencer à faire dire ça a Drago tout de suite parce que je ne voulais pas m'éterniser. T-k j'espère tu aimera la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, c vrai que comme tu dit Drago n'y va pas de la main morte, disons que c ça que je voulais , je ne voulais pas éterniser, t-k pour la suite ben tu verra , j'espère t'aimera toujours ça , pi je c pas comment faire pour enlever la case des review anonyme comme tu m'a dit .  
  
Alyssa7 : Salut, comme tu dit c vrai que les new auteur mette pas toujours des slashs, mais moi ça fait longtemps que j'en li pi j'adorais ça, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur le cite, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, la j'ai réussi. t-k bonne suite.  
  
!@$@$#?%&?&*()*(_&*_(&%%_+&)_?(*?_(*&+())(+()((_*(*$$#?$#$%#@&%$#*_)_+*  
  
Quelques jours avaient passé de depuis la révélation sur la sexualité de Drago. Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à accepter son fils bien qu'il trouvait son choix quelque peu suspect.  
-Voyon Narcissa, HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER. avait t'il dit, le garçon qu'il a méprisé pendant tant d'année, maintenant il est amoureux de lui, je croit rêver !  
  
Malgré sa petite crise d'enfant de 5 ans comme Narcissa l'avait fait remarquer, elle savais bien que son maris adorait son fils et que ce n'était qu'une passade et que bientôt il irais voir Drago pour parler de tout ça avec lui.  
  
Comme elle l'avait prédit c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
-Drago je peux entrer ?? Dit Lucius à la porte de son fils. C'est moi !  
-Oui papa c'est ouvert. Lucius ouvrit la porte et entra. Drago regarda son père et alla s'asseoir sur le divan de sa chambre. Tu veut sûrement parler dit celui-ci en faisant signe à son père de venir s'assoire. Heu oui mon fils, c'est bien ça, je voulais en faite parler avec toi de ce que tu nous a tous révaillé lors de notre discutions familial dit Lucius en allant à côté de son fils. Drago bien que toujours calme, était quelque peu agité ayant peur de ce que son père pourrais lui dire.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Drago, je n'est rien à te dire qui pourrais te choquer, du moins je pense dit t'il en souriant.  
  
En voyant le sourire de son père Drago repris confiance et aussi son air sur de lui.  
  
Bon, dit le père, je ne peut pas nier le fait que j'ai été quelque peut disons troublé en apprenant que tu était aux homme, gay, homosexuel, dit t'il comme s'il ne savait pas comment parler de ça avec son fils. Je voulais m'excuser Drago, disons que cela ma surpris, j'étais pris au dépourvue...  
  
Papa je comprend très bien, je crois même que tout le monde à été pris au dépourvue, je ne m'attendit pas à ce que tous me sautiez ans les bras en.  
  
Ok Ok je comprends. Ce raclant la Gorge, Malfoy père commença. Bien que j'ai eu du mal à accepter que tu était amoureux de HHarryy PPotterrr dit t'il en accentuant bien le nom, j'ai finalement accepter ton choix. Je t'aime Drago, et je tien a te soutenir dans tout les choix que tu fera. Je veut que se soit bien clair, que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis la et le serais toujours.  
  
Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait bien d'entendre que  
son père acceptait le fait qu'il aimait Harry Potter, le garçon qui  
pendant des années n'avait pas aimé.  
  
- Papa, heu.. Je c'est pas quoi dire, m merci pour m'avoir dit ça,  
ça me fait vr vr vraiment plaisir que tu me dise ça dit Drago tout  
troublé.  
  
Lucius était vraiment content de voir son fils comme ça, ça le  
rendait heureux de savoir qu'il était heureux.  
  
Alors dit moi Drag, qu'es ce que tu lui trouve à ce Potter, dit moi ?!!  
  
Je le trouve , je le trouve , dit Drago , j'ai pas les mots, il est quelqu'un de réservé qui n'aime pas trop se mêler aux autres, ba plutôt qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne trop d'attention , il garde toujours la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive, il est très bon au Quiditch, il a toujours une belle joie de vivre , il vie le moment présent , il es beau, charmant , super mignon avec ses petits sourire qui font craquer tout le monde , plein d'autre chose papa dit Drago quelque peu gêné . Je doit dire une autre chose , il a de super belle FESSES aaaaaahhhhh Hahahahahahahaa  
  
Lucius regardait son fils rire aux éclats se demandent s'il était bien mais, ne tarda pas à rire lui aussi.  
-Ouai ouai , ont voit tu la regardé de près ton Harry en . Dit moi es -t'il au courant de ton attirance pour lui ??  
  
Non je ne lui ai pas, dit tu voit nous avons été ennemis pendant longtemps, donc j'assaille juste d'être correct avec ses amis et d'être gentil avec lui.  
  
Ok je vois.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps à parler comme ça assis sur le divan en parlant de l'homosexualité de Drago de comment il se sentait l'à dedans et tout, dans le fon tout ce dont un père discuterait avec son fils pour comprendre.  
  
...  
  
La parenté Malfoy était toujours dans la demeure de Drago Lucius et Narsissa.  
  
Tous étit assis à la grande table et mangeait en parlant.  
  
- Tout le monde, tout le monde, AILLE J'AI DIT, MAFALDA, TONLKET JE PARLE ÉCOUTEZ ! Je voudrais porter un toast (tos) à Drago, pour sa superbe révélation qui je crois va survivre pendant des siècles dans la famille.  
  
Lucius regarda vert son fils et pu constater qu'il était entrain de ce frapper la tête sur la table, ce qui fit sourire son père.  
  
Gertille, je crois que vous en mettez un peu trop la dit Lucius toujours pris de fou rire. Oui ma tante, vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire t'an d'histoire avec sa affirma Drago, en ce massant le front.  
  
Mais je t'adore Drag, je ne fait pas ça méchamment, et c'est pourquoi j,ai décidé d'aller avec toi à Poudlard pendant quelque temps pour voir ton Harry, nous allons y aller moi ton père ta mère , ta tante Louestessa, ton oncle Moiristest et Ludovic ton autre oncle . Ah oui, dit l'oncle Ludovic ?! qui n'en savais pas plus que Drago  
  
OU I J'AI DIT, TU VIENDRAS OOOOKKK  
  
Ok ok ok dsl j e vais venir, oui si Drago est d'accort  
  
Le visage de Drago avait pris une teinte semblable au violet et paraissait sur le point de vomir.  
  
Je croit dit Drago qu'il serais peu probable de ..  
  
Ne t'inquiet pas mon chéris ça va aller, je s'est que tu doit être content, mais nous  
ne pouvons emmener toutes la famille tu te contentera de nous.  
  
Non vraiment pas obliger je vais, ...  
  
Mais il ne pu continuer plus que sa tante Gertille continuais de l'interrompe et d'affirmer que tout irai bien.  
  
........  
  
-Maman, ça va être le désastre, tu connaît comment elle es, elle va aller la bas et va vouloir faire la loi, si elle voudrais le voir elle pourrais même aller jusqu'a aller dans les toilettes et ce serais encore plus désastreux s'il apprenait que c'est ma tante et que je l'aime...  
- Calme toi moi bébé, ça va, ont va essayer de la contrôler pour ne pas qu'elle sème trop la pagaille.  
  
- Non man svp va lui parler je ne veut pas quelle vienne à poudlard.  
- Je suis dsl Drag, mais nous avons essayer de lui parler des millions de foi ton père et moi depuis 2 jours et elle refuse de laisser tomber , tout ce que nous avons pu t'arranger est quelle ne restera pas plus que quelque jours  
  
- Et c'est quoi pour toi quelques jours ?  
  
- Disons 5 jours dit Narsissa en plissant les yeux de peut que son fils reparte à crier.  
  
......  
  
Drago était dans son lit, le lendemain matin il retournerais à Poudlard avec certains membres de sa famille. Il décida de ne plus y penser et très vite, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry. C'est comme ça qu'il s'endormie, en pensant que demain il le reverrait.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE : Il ne ce passait pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est dans le prochain qui va y avoir plus de chose, notamment ----»  
  
Drago et Harry vont ce parler, Dumbledor va faire une annonce particulière, qui fera très plaisir à Drago et qui permettra aux gens qui ont accompagné Drago de découvrir un peu plus Harry Potter. MAINTENANT review svp !! Avec un grand sourir plein de dents (hahahaha) 


	3. sacré tante

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Yunafab : salut je te remercie, je suis contente que tu es aimé , pour ce qui ai des fautes , et bien je le s'est que j'en fait , je corrige avec l'ordi , mais je sais aussi que c pas trop fiable , mais tu doit savoir que ma mise en page n'est pas correct , quand j'écrit mon chapitre dans Word ba y ce transcrit pas pareil tu comprend , j,ai quelques difficultés avec ça. Aussi ben disons que je ne suis vraiment pas bonne sur l'ordinateur donc ya plein de chose que je c pas faire. merci de me proposer de corriger , mais ça va aller, je préfère faire moi-même ,mais si j'ai besoin de ton aide je vais te le demander , c parce que ça fait pas longtemps que je sais comment ont pour mettre des histoires pi toute fac je préfère me familiariser sur ça avant de m'embarquer dans plein d'autre chose ,j'espère tu comprend bonne suite .  
  
Elehyn : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ton review j'ai ça quand les gens me disent ce qu'il pense de mon histoire. Aussi vraiment té super gentil de m'avoir dit comment je faisais pour enlever les review anonyme, si tu ne m'aurais pas aider ce serais toujours la merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui ai que Drago retourne a Poudlard, ba tu va voir que c'est les meilleur bout , jt'en dit pas plus . Bye !  
  
Cordelune : Salut Emma (j'espère je me trompe pas) llol t-k merci beaucoup pour ta review elle ma permise de comprendre quelque chose, merci, pi même si ont ce parle sur l'ordi ba tu peut pareil me laisser une review (hahahaha) j'aime ça pareil) t-k voisi la suite tu me dira ce que t'en pense.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, c vrais que c réaction de Lucius est bonne , a voir ce que tu ma écrit dans ta review tu trouve ça drôle qu'ils aille à Poudlard, ben tu va voir , c'est le le meilleur bout quand y sont a l'école t-k merci beaucoup pour ta review j'ai beaucoup aimer que tu me dise ce que tu en pensait . Bonne suite.  
  
Kimmy15 : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review , j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'a écrit . Comme tu dit c'est vrai que Lucius le prend plutôt bien. J'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite qui s'annonce vrai bonne, pour moi la meilleur partit est quand Drago est rendu à Poudlard . t-k bonne suite.  
  
@#@##$?*&()(*)(*%??%#&?@@&??&@&%&&#&??&(*&(*))$&#$&$%$%(($?)%%&?  
  
.. Demain il retournerais à Poudlard .. il s'endormie en pensant que demain il pourrait revoir Harry.  
  
Drago était réveiller depuis quelque temps, il s'était habiller et avait déjeuner. Depuis quelques temps, à pêne 10 minutes, sa tante qui se mêlait de tout lui avait dit qu'elle n'allais pas semer la pagaille dans l'école qu'elle voulais seulement voir de quoi avait l'air le fameux Harry, et qu'elle ferais de son mieux pour être discrète .  
  
Dray était vraiment contente, bien qu'il disait toujours que sa tante n'était pas possible il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le mettre dans des situations gênantes.  
  
Ouai tu parle toi des situations pas gênantes, se dit Drago, si ont enlève le fait d'hurler devant tout le monde que je pourrais avoir un penchant pour les garçons et d'inviter la parenté à venir à Poudlard pour voir celui qui m'attire. (llol) (hahahahaha)  
  
.........  
  
Toute la petite famille (parenté) était dans la diligente qui les conduisaient à Poudlard. Ont pouvais apercevoir dehors les grandes fenêtres, quelques élèves qui jouaient dans la neige ainsi que Agrid qui s'occupait du parc.  
  
Ai Drag, ta hâte d'être arrivé chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de son fils, il va être l'heur d'aller manger, donc tu le verra, oups plutôt ont le verra dit -il un sourire au lèvres. AAA ahahaha très drôle dit Drago sarcastiquement, mais quand même rieur.  
......  
  
Dumbledor était ravie de voir une partie de la famille Malfoy à  
Pourdlard et c'est avec un sourire au lèvres qu'ils les accueilli,  
comme s'il était au courant que quelque chose dans ce genre allait  
arriver.  
  
Drago attendait avec impatience de voir arriver Harry, Lucius et  
Narcissa regardait aussi quand soudain il arriva.  
  
POV Harry  
  
Harry avait passer les vacance de noël avec Ron et Hermionne, il  
s'était bien amuser, mais avait hâte que le reste du monde revienne  
car la salle commune était relativement vide.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, Harry remarqua que tous avait les  
yeux posé sur lui, ce fut après qu'il remarqua que tout le monde avait  
l'air d'être présent et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux.  
  
-Oups Hermione, je pensent qu'ont est en retard dit Harry en  
regardant tout le monde  
- eenn pour vrai Harry, j'avais pas remarquer que tout le monde nous  
regardait .  
  
Ron rit bêtement à cette réplique.  
  
Ai regardez, à la table des Serpentard, ya plein d'adulte dit Ron d'une voix qui ne ressemblais pas du tout a la sienne. Ron seigneur ont dit pas YA ont dit il y a, quand va tu parler comme il faut dit Hermione d'un ton hautain. Oooohhh Hermionne, mais pardonne moi de ne pas être à la hauteur de ton cossient (c po comment ça s'écrit) d'intélo dit -il pour faire le comique.  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry avait regardé comme Ron l'avait dit et remarqua  
qu'effectivement il y avait plus de personne que prévue et que tous  
avaient des cheveux blonds.  
Bizzard ce dit t'il.  
Ils allèrent s'assoirent à la table et commencèrent à parler. Harry  
avait la désagréable impression qu'on le regardait toujours, il ce  
tourna donc et remarqua qu'a la table des Serpentards, beaucoup le  
fixait. Il vit Malfoy, qui le regardait, celui-ci ne détourna pas le  
regard, de tout manière Harry s'aurais posé des question si Malfoy  
l'aurais fait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Par contre le blond  
lui fit un genre de sourire , comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait  
ou pas en faire un.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Il venait de voir Malfoy lui faire un sourire,  
un petit, mais un pareil. Harry ce détourna car Hermione lui parlait.  
  
POV DRAGO  
Il ma regarder, vraiment cool, je croit qu'il na pas comprit lorsque  
je lui ai sourit il a cru rêver, mais c'est sur ces rare de me voir  
comme ça.  
  
Tout à coup sa tant qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne ce mêlerais pas de  
rien se leva et ce dirigea vert la table des Grifondors et en  
particulier vert Harry. Drago voulu l'arrêter lui dire de revenir,  
mais il ne pu rien faire qu'elle était déjà rendu. Drago ce serais  
bien taper encore une foi la tête sur la table en ce moment, il ce  
demandait bien ce quelle allait faire.  
  
POV HARRY  
  
Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement lorsque une personne arriva,  
pris une chaise un peu plus loin et vain la mettre à côté de moi et  
de ci assis.  
  
Bonjours Harry, je suis la tante de Drago, tu sais qui sais n'es ce pas  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Bien je voulais juste te connaître un peu tu sais ont parle de toi souvent et je voulais juste savoir .....  
  
Ron et Hermione regardait incrédule cette femme parler à Harry qui était tout rouge, leur regard dérivèrent ensuite à la table des Serpentards ou il avait l'air d'y avoir une panique qui essaya de dissimuler chez Malfoy.  
  
Drago ne savait plus quoi faire il voyait Harry répondre par un oui ou par un nom au question que lui posait sa tante avec un léger fou rire, il avait l'air amusé par ce qui ce passait.  
  
Harry continuait d'écouter ce que lui disait la femme, il était pourtant gêner, amuser et incrédule en même temps. Ce que lui demandait cette femme devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Son visage pris bien vite une face perdu ou disons plus à l'air ou il pense que ce qui lui ai raconté est stupide.  
  
Mon petit Drago, heu il est plutôt grand à vrai dire,il nous a parlé de toi et nous a dit que vos querelles avaient diminuées, je pense vraiment que cela est une bonne idée.  
  
Met moi aussi madame, c'est bien mieux quand il n'a pas de chicane dit Harry que ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
  
Tout autour d'eu les gens commençaient à ce regrouper autour d'eux et d'écouter souvent plusieurs partait à rire en entendent la femme poser des questions à Harry  
  
Peu à peu le monde se tournaient vert les Serpentard en regardant Drago en pouffant de rire. Ils avaient bien entendus mentionner le : mon petit Drago, mon grand Drago...  
  
Harry assaillait de ne pas rire, mais c'était dure lorsque tout le monde autour de soit rie comme des dingues. Alors S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsque la dame lui demandait s'il voudrais venir un moment parler avec eux autre dans la salle de Serpentard qu'il céda légèrement et rie. La femme aussi rie, elle savait que cela pouvait paraître drôle.  
  
s'cusez-moi madame, mais je croit que je vais y aller maintenant, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, mais je croit devoir ne pas pouvoir y aller merci pareil. bye  
  
Ok dit t'elle en partant et en allant lui sérer la main à bientôt Harry.  
  
Harry ce leva tant bien que de mal et partit avec Hermione et Ron qui  
était encore entrain de rire. En passant il regarda en direction des  
Serpentards plutôt il regarda Malfoy et lui fit un sourire rieur et  
détourna la tête, il remarqua le signe de la main de la dame  
blizzard, Harry lui fit donc un signe de tête , rougie et passa la  
porte de la grande salle.  
  
......  
Drago était assis dans sa salle commune avec son père sa mère son  
oncle sa tante et son autre tante qui avait pour l'enfer oser aller  
parler à Harry et de l'humilier comme ça devant tous. Ça tante  
prétendait toujours qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal , mais Drago lui  
avait déjà parler qu'il n'avait pas aimer ça ...D'ailleur ses parents  
lui avaient parlé aussi, mais rien n'avait été de mieux, car toute la  
maison savait à présent qu'il était gay. Bien sur, Drago avait voulu  
leur dire, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit d'une autre manière.  
  
Aille Drago, dit Blaise, tu sais moi j'ai rien contre le fait que tu soit gay et qu'emplus tu aime Harryyy Potterr dit t'il avec un sourire en accentuent bien le nom. Il est beau et a de très belle fesse tu sais Drag continuas- il. aaaaahhahahahaaha si tu variait ta tête en ce moment Drago. Tinquiette ont ne veut pas te le voler, mais disons que ces vrai qui est beau. Moui , continua Pansy , disons que jamais personne n'a voulu ce l'avouer , il faut dire qu'il te fallait toi , pour ça. Tout le monde, silence, dit Rogue. Moi j'en connaît un qui est au courant de l'amour de Drago et qu'il n'est pas content dit Blaise. M. Zabinie, veillez svp garder pour vous vos commentaires, oui je suis au courant, qui ne le saurais pas avec une tante comme celle de Drago, je l'ai arrêter avant qu'elle ne veuille forcer la porte des Serdaigles.  
  
Seigneur dit Drago.  
  
Bon reprenons, j'ai à vous dire une autre expérience de Dumbledor. Il veut que quelques fois, chaque maison aille dans une autre pour faire des amis entre les maisons, c'est aujourd'hui que vous aller aller dans une de votre choix termina Rogue. OOOOOhhhhhh, je crois bien que c'est une très bonne idée en Drag dit Lucius en riant. Bon, quelle maison choissez-vous dit Rogue qui savait très bien la réponse.  
  
Je crois bien mon cher Severus que nous allons aller faire une petite visite chez Grifondor.  
  
C'est avec un magnifique sourie que Drago su qu'ils allaient tous  
pour cette soirée à Grifondor.  
  
IMPORANTANT :  
  
Dansle prochain chapitre, Drago et tous les Serpentards son à  
Grifondor.  
  
MAINTENANT un review svp, avec un sourire plein de dent.  
  
Bye. Merci  
  
Clau!! 


	4. Chez les Grifondors et super journée

Réponse aux reviews  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, à voir ta review j'ai ben vue que t'aime ça quand je marque : un gros sourire plein de dent!! llol, bon c'est vrai qu'elle à du culot la tante à Drago . Pour ce qui es du prochain chapitre (celui l'a dans le fon) ba il va être un peu plus long car je vais mettre le paquet sur le fait qu'ils son tous à Grifondor. T-k je te laisse voir, bonne lecture et milles merci pour ta review , ça me fait vraiment plaisir .  
  
YunaFab : Salut, je te remercie vraiment pour tes conseils que tu me donnes, J'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas sui je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à savoir comment poster un chapitre pi comment faire pour mettre l'histoire sur le cite, donc c'est pourquoi il y a souvent quelques erreurs comme la mise en page, je vais suivre les conseils que tu ma dit sur les tirets (-), ont va voir si ça va avoir marcher dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais, bonne suite !  
  
Jendra : Heu, salut, dison, je suis contente que tu met laisse un review, mais je n'est pas vraiment comprise. Premièrement, tu m'a dit que tu n'avais pas tout comprit, mais que tu avait aimé ma fic ??J'ai pas trop compris ce que tu voulais dire, qu'es ce que tu comprend pas dans ce que j'ai écrit je pourrais t'expliquer mieux! Aussi tu me dis que je t'ai ouvert de nouveau Horizon linguistique ?? , ba ça non plus j'ai pas trop piger ce que tu voulais me dire, parce que je voit pas ce que j'aurais pu marquer pour t'avoir ouvert de nouveau horizon , tu pourrais m'expliquer svp. Et une dernière chose c'est quoi le goût de maupassant ou de Zola, tu ma marquer que je redonnerais le goût de cela à beaucoup de monde. voudrais que explique moi tu peut me le dire dans une review ou dans mon email(Hotmail) c : toujours_soit_HarryPotter@hotmail.com. T-k j'espère que tout ce que tu m'a dit était bien llol , t-k merci beaucoup j'ai aimer avoir une review de toi et j'espère en avoir d'autre , peu être que je comprendrais mieux après que tu met expliquer, bye et bonne suite.  
  
Hanna: Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review même si elle était courte llol, je suis contente que tu aime, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, peu être qua dans ta prochaine review j'aurais plus que 14 mots, llol t-k voici la suite.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, comme tu dit c'est vrai que Drago n'a pas de chance avec sa tante, mais qu'es tu veut !! Pour ce que tu m'a dit, pour les Serpentards , ba non , ils n'y vont pas tous .Dans ma tête c'était clair , mais je ne l'ai pas marquer . C'est pas tout le monde, il y a que les plus vieux qui y vont. Je voulais juste visualiser tu comprend, c'est vrai c'est mon problème de pas l'avoir marquer, mais je trouvait pas trop important. Merci pour ta remarque, j'avais pas penser. Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle ma fait vraiment plaisirs. Je suis contente que tu aimes le concept. Disons que pour ma fic j'ai quelque difficulté à cause que moi avant de marquer mes fic sur ff je l'ai laissait dans ma tête, je pensait à tout ça, mais dans ma tête llol c'est plus facile comme ça. Donc la j'ai de la misère à mettre des suites, j'ai l'impression que c'est poche ce que je marque. t-k jespaire que tu aimeras la suite, bonne lecture !  
  
Lululle : Salut , ba je suis contente que tu trouve bien mon new chapitre , mais tu sais , tu pourrais me dire pour toi , parce que je c,est pas , mais ta pas l'air de l'avoir si aimé que ça . t-k j'espère que tu aimera la suite. Moi ont dirais que je trouve ça nul ce que j'écrit dans ce chapitre l'a svp tu me dira ce que tu en pense. Bonne suite bye  
  
$#@#$@%?&()*&*_)_$#@$##*(**@&%@@$#?*%*@$?$*@)%%?#*@&@$(?&(&($)%  
  
Drago pensa qu'il allait passer la soirée avec les Grifondors, avec Harry.  
  
En compagnie de leurs maîtres des potions, tout les Serpentars et la famille Malfoy s'en allaient devant la grande salle, la ou les préfets des maisons auxquels ils se rendaient allaient les conduirent.  
  
-Merde, ont espérait que ce ne serais pas vous qui viendriez à Grifondor dit Ron !  
  
-Ron s'exclama Hermione outré.  
  
-Ba l'a c'est vrai Hermione, pourquoi ils ont pas choisis une autre, qu'es- ce qui les pousses à venir dans notre maison en !!  
  
-Ont ne ta pas demander ton avis Ronald Wesley alors fait ce que tu doit faire et c'est tout ,point final dit Hermione.  
  
-Aille, toujours entrain de vous chicaner vous deux, dit Harry qui venait d'arriver derrière eux en compagnie de Sammus.  
  
-Harry, mais tu n'a pas le droit d'être la ce sont seulement les préfètes et...  
  
-Et bla bla bla, dit Harry, la je suis l'a donc je viens avec vous, de toute manière ont fait le même trajet pour y aller !!  
  
-Maintenant que vous avez terminer votre petite discussion, nous pouvons y aller avait dit Rogue impatient.  
  
-OK dit Hermione, allons- y.  
  
Tous partirent en suivent Hermione et Ron, Harry était devant les Serpentards avec Sammus, et lorsque qu'une porte arrivait, il la tonnait à tout le monde. Lorsque que ce fut au tour de Malfoy (Drago) de passer il ne s'arrêta comme s'il pensait que Harry ne lui tiendrait pas la porte. Harry le regarda et lui fit signe de passer en levant les sourcils en signe d'intérogation.  
  
-Merci dit-il  
  
-Pas de quoi dit Harry qui passa lorsque tous eurent passé.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes qu'ils marchaient et il commençais à avoir froid.  
  
-Aille Mione, Ron, mais qu'es ce que vous faite, ça ferais longtemps qu'on serais arrivé, pourquoi prenez- vous tant de rallonge ?  
  
-Pour ne pas qu'ils sache ou es notre salle dit Ron.  
  
-Si ont suis encore ce rythme ont va arriver demain dans la salle, aille Sammus tu viens ont va y aller. Es-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous ? dit Harry en s'adressant au Malfoy et à quelques autres qui était proche ?  
  
-Ok ont vient dit Lucius avec un sourire.  
  
Harry leur souris puis leur fit un signe de silence avec son doigt pour ne pas que Ron et Hermione s'aperçoivent de leur absence.  
  
Bien vite, ils arrivèrent tous dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à parler.  
  
.............  
  
Tout le monde étaient présent, les Serpentars n'étaient pas très bavard, il ce contentaient d'observer chaque fait et geste de chaqu'un et en particulier d'un certaine jeune homme au cheveux noir.  
  
Harry était assis avec Hermione Ron et Sammus. Chaque personne présent dans cette salle s'avait que Sammus avec une préférence pour les garçon, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à personne, ça ce voyait de la façon dont il regardait Harry, toujours entrain de l'écouter et de l'observer, tout comme Malfoy. Ce qui n'avait pas échapper à celui-ci.  
  
-Merde pa regarde ce maudit Irlandais arrête pas de draguer Harry, c'est pas juste merde.  
  
-Mais Drag qu'es tu veut qu'on face ont ne peut quand même pas l'attacher !  
  
-Aille Drago , me semble que ce n'est pas ton genre à rester assis comme ça à rien faire pendant qu'un autre est entrain de drague ton beau Harry , fait quelque chose merde, va lui parler propose-lui quelque chose trouve une excuse pour partir la conversation avec lui . D'habitude tu ne te gène pas pour faire la cour aux gens, c'est tu parce que c'est lui qui te perturbe tant que tu ne veut pas lui parler ??? Avait dit Zabinie.  
  
-Je pense en effet que c'est parce que c'est lui qu'il ne veut pas aller lui parler s'exclama Lucius pour provoquer son fils.  
  
Ce qui marcha car notre petit blond ce leva avec sur le visage un air de défi qui voulais dire : à oui vous penser que je ne peut pas lui parler en !!  
  
Bonjour Harry dit Drago en allant s'assoire a coté de lui. Je peut m'assoire avec toi Plutôt nous, avait rajouté Blaise qui s'était assis à son tour. Heu oui dit Harry quelque peu confus par ce qui ce passait. Tu va bien dit Drago qui soudain parue gêner en repensant a ce qu'il était en train de faire. M..oui merci toi dit Harry qui commençait à rougir  
..........  
Cela faisait 1 bonne heure qu'ils étaient tous assis par terre et qu'ils  
discutaient. Beaucoup de Serpentars ce rajoutèrent en ayant rien d'autre  
à faire. Dumbledorr qui était passer aimait beaucoup ce qui arivait. Il  
voyais Harry et Drago qui ce parlait et non pas qui s'insultait , Blaise  
qui faisait connaissances avec Hermione et Ron , puis d'autre comme Pansy  
qui avait l'air jalouse en voyant tout le monde s'amuser appart elle .  
Finalement le rapprochement c'était fait et tout le monde s'emblais  
apprécier le moment. Il ce dit que tout ce qui fallait était un amour  
découvert et le tour était joué.  
  
POV Lucius et Narcissa.  
  
-Regarde chéri dit tout bas Lucius. Il ne son pas mignon comme ça à  
parler, en plus il s'emble alaise. Il ce regarde dans les yeux, puis  
Potter lui fait toujours des sourires en baissant le tête ce mordant la  
lèvre. J'ai remarqué cette attitude, disons plutôt ce geste venant de  
lui. Quand à Drago, il lui fait toujours des sourires charmeurs dignes de  
son père hahha. Il ce parle calmement, juste tout les deux, il y a juste  
l'Irlandais qui n'a pas l'air très très heureux de ce rapprochement  
mageur qu'il y a eu entre notre fils et Potter.  
  
-Tu as raison. Ont dirais qu'il son accrocher à ce que l'autre va dire,  
comme lorsque l'on ai en amour, ont ne veut jamais manquer un mots de ce  
que l'autre va dire.  
  
-Mais il ne faut pas sauter trop vite au conclusion, car si nous donnons  
de faut espoirs à Drag, et que finalement Potter n'est pas amoureux,  
Drago aura le c?ur brisé, Affirma Lucius.  
..........  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vous avez vus comment il était avec moi, avec ses  
petit sourires, comment il parlait avec moi, ont était super bien, je  
n'arrive pas à y croire que j'ai parler avec lui et que surtout, et que  
surtout, il aille accepter de venir jouer au Quiditch avec moi demain  
c'est super vraiment trop super avait presque hurler Drago.  
  
............  
  
Il faisait beau dehors et tout sentait bon. Drago et Harry était couché  
dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Il venait de jouer au Quiditch, il ce  
reposait. Drago ce sentait plus que bien, Harry était gentil avec lui, il  
ne le repoussait pas et il pouvait parler sans ce lancer des insultes.  
  
Drago ce redressa et s'accota à l'arbre et regarda Harry qui avait les  
yeux fermer et qui ne semblais pas avoir remarquer qui avait bouger.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Harry ouvrit un ?il.  
  
-Aille, pourquoi tu me regardes en souriant comme ça dit Harry en  
fronçant les sourcils rieurs.  
  
Ché pas t'était mignon comme ça avec les yeux fermer dit Drago.  
  
Aussitôt dit cela, Drago fut comme prit d'un choc pour avoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et Harry le remarqua car il parti à rire.  
  
-T'aurais du voir ta tête Drago ........hahahahahahahaah.... Ta fait un genre ... Ahahahah de choc ..hahhahaha avec ta tête..Pppppppppppppppphahahahahahhahaahahha.......  
  
-Mais tes pas drôle de rire de moi comme ça la, mais vraiment, dit Drago qui regardait Harry à terre toujours entrain de rire.  
  
-Hahahahahahahahhahhaha -Arrête de rire dit Drago. Il regardait Harry puis peu a peu un sourire ce forma et il ne pu résister plus longtemps, il commença à rire lui aussi. (Non mais imaginer le grand Drago Malfoy entrain de rire de bon c?ur !!)  
  
Au bout de quelque temps il ce calmèrent et reprirent leur sérieux.  
  
-Tu sais dit Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour te voir rire comme ça tu sais !  
  
-Il y a plein de chose je suis sur que tu n'aurais jamais imaginer possible de moi Harry, et cela j'en suis sur.  
  
Ho oui que Drago en était sur. Si Harry pouvais imaginer un seul instant que je suis amoureux de lui, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Comme, venir jouer au Quiditch avec moi, comme rire avec moi ..  
  
-Comme te trouver mignon dit Drago en continuant, comme trouver que tu as de très beaux yeux.  
  
Drago s'arrêta à voir comment Harry le regardait. Il avait de gros yeux comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Heu.. Tu sais tu as beaucoup changé Drago, dit Harry en regardant ailleurs pour changer la conversation.  
  
-Et es-ce que tu aime ce changement dit Drago ? Il semblais qu'il (Drago) voulais toujours en revenir sur ce sujet l'a , même si Harry voulais changer de conversation.  
  
-Bien sure dit Harry précipitamment. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.  
  
Harry gêner par la tournure que prenait la situation, rie bêtement.  
  
-Ba, je vais devoir y aller, je dois rejoindre Hermione et Ron.  
  
-Tout de suite . Ba eu, je veux dire, ... Oui, ok.  
  
-Bye dit Harry et j'ai beaucoup aimé cet après-midi, merci.  
  
Et Harry partit.  
  
Merde Drago demande lui demande lui, aller avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, va y Drag té capable. Après tout ce n'est rien, aller je le peut GO GO !!  
  
-HARRY !  
  
Drago partit à courir vert lui pour le rattraper.  
  
-Heu je voulais te dire, plutôt te demander dit Drago avec son sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde, si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard ?  
  
Harry était tout sourire.  
  
-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
  
-Vraiment heureux que tu accepte dit Drago aussi souriant que Harry. Je te raccompagne, je vais aussi au château.  
  
C'est avec de très belle penser que Drago retourna au château. Il ce disait qu'il venait de rattraper ce que ça tante aurait pu gâcher et que finalement c'était lui qui gagnait car il irais avec Harry pour la prochaine sortie de Pré o Lard !!  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MAINTANANT dites -moi ce que vous en avez penser. AVEC Un SoUrIre PlEiN dE dEnT !!!!! (La VaChE qUi Rie) hahahahahahaha !!  
  
Merci !  
Clau. 


	5. Flirt et avensement de sentiment

Réponses aux review :  
  
Lululle : Salut, je croit qu'ont s'est mal comprise pour la faire d'être fâché et je te propose qu'on oublie parce que moi-même je ne me souviens plus. J'espère que tu vas mieux, moi aussi j'en fais des migraines et je peux te comprendre quand tu dis que ça fait mal. Tu ma dit dans ta review que tu n'était pas souvent contente, ben pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas l'être ? t-k. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le petit moment de tendresse entre Harry et Drago. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic, merci pour ta review puis bonne suite.  
  
Heike : Salut, pour tout te dire, ma langue maternelle est le français. Tu trouve que ça aurait un meilleur attrait si je faisais moins de faute, ben sache que je corrige avec mon ordinateur. Je sais pas toi, mais moi quand je lis une fic je regarde pas les fautes, je regarde le contenu de l'histoire, ça n'enlève pas qu'une fic est bonne juste parce qu'il y à des fautes. T-k, tu as droit à ton opinion, mais je trouve quand même que tu exagères en disant que je devrais prendre des cours car je ne suis pas ortho au point de faire des fautes à chaque mots. Si tu trouves que pour que tu lises une fic il ne faut pas qu'il y ai de faute, ba je te dirais de ne pas lire ma fic car je ne suis pas parfaite au point de ne pas faire aucune faute. Je suis dsl, mais je fais des efforts pour qu'il y en ai le moins. En espérant que tu regarde le contenue de ma fic si tu continue de la lire, bonne suite.  
  
Yunafab : Salut, j'ai fait mon possible pour que la mise en page soit mieux, mais encore une foi elle n'est pas exactement comme elle aurait du l'être. Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je fais des fautes mais tu sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et il n'y aura aucune histoire qu'il n'y aura pas de faute. Je suis dsl, mais je fais mon possible. J'espère que tu aime le contenue et que tu ne t'attarde pas juste au faute parce que je ne crois être au point ou il y une fautes tout les mots. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, je suis très très heureuse de savoir que tu aime ce que j'écrit. J'ai l'intention de faire de la jalousie entre Drago et Sammus, tu verras, ça va être super. Pour ce qui est de la sortie de Pré o Lard et bien je te laisse voir par toi même ce qui arrivera (hahahahaaha). Aussi tu voulais savoir d'où je venais et bien je viens du Canada au Québec. Je t'invite à m'envoyer un message sur mon Hotmail : toujours_soit_HarryPotter@hotmail.com , ont pourra parler si tu veut. t-k, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Kimmy15 : Salut, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Tu sais ça ce peut très bien que me répète des fois tu sais, car tu sais, il y arrive des fois tu sais que je puisse me répète des fois tu sais (hahahahahahahh) Ok j'arrête, bien merci de me l'avoir dit car il ce peut que je n'aille pas remarquer. Merci pour ta review et bonne suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le petit bout ou Drago drague Harry llol, j'ai remarquer aussi que tu m'avait laissé un review pour mon autre fic, ça ma fait très plaisir c'est cool que tu soit toujours la pour reviewer. Puis vraiment cool que tu ai faite un sourire avec plein de dent lâche pas llol. Voici la suite !!  
  
@!#@#@#%$?&&*(*)((*&%&%?%#?%?&?(&*)(&*)?&%?%?$##$?@#!@#!$##%&)()&!  
  
C'est avec une belle pensée que Drago retourna au château en sachant qu'il irait à Pré o Lard avec Harry.  
  
Drago avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'à sa tour et était revenue dans la sienne pour raconter à sa mère et son père et aussi nous pouvons le dire à tout ceux qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter , ce qui veut dire , tout le monde (hahahaha).  
  
Le jour d'après, la famille Malfoy devaient repartir. Lucius avait demander à Drago de le tenir au courant de ce qui ce passait.  
  
À GRIFONDOR  
  
Salut Harry, tu va bien dit Sammus qui était encore endormie. Oui, je vais bien. Cool, ça te dirait de venir avec moi aujourd'hui au chemin traverse ? je dois aller me chercher quelques trucs. Je suis d'accort répondit Harry avec un sourire. IL aimait beaucoup Sammus , il le trouvait gentil et toujours l'a quand quelqu'un n'allait pas. Super, ça te va dans une heure Harry? D'accort à plus tard. Harry se retourna pour partir, mais regarda en arrière, il vie que Sammus n'était pas partit et le regardait. Cela fit sourire Harry et le rendis joyeux tout d'un coup.  
  
.............  
  
Harry et Sammus était déjà sur le chemin de traverse, Il avait fait des achats et allait maintenant pour manger une crème glacer. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Harry vie une tête blonde assis tout seul à une table. -Ai Drago ! Cria Harry Celui-ci sursauta et chercha des yeux celui qui l'avait appeler. Lorsqu'il remarqua que c'étai Harry son visage s'élumina d'un sourire, mais ce dissipa lorsqu'il vit avec qui il était.  
  
-Salut, tu attends quelqu'un dit Harry ? -Non...Non, tu peux t'assoire Harry dit t'il. -Heu dit Sammus, tu veux quoi Harry comme crème glacer? -Ça va Sam je vais aller m'en chercher. -Non ça va je vais y aller je t'invite dit celui-ci avec un sourire. -Mais pourquoi? -Parce que tes mignon répondit -il en lui touchant la main. Harry enleva sa main mal allaise. -Heu ..oui, je vais prendre un sundy à la fraise (dsl c po comment ça s'écrit). -Très bien je reviens. Pendant ce temps Drago continua à manger avec un air bougon par l'audace qu'avait eu ce maudit irlandais de draguer Harry si ouvertement et aussi par le petit sourire que lui avait fait en partant comme s'il avait gagné la partir, mais sa n'allait pas ce passer comme ça, un Malfoy ne ce laissait jamais abattre. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
  
Lorsque Sammus arriva, il vient s'asseoir en face de Harry. C'était une table à quatres donc chacun était en face de l'autre. Drago sourie en voyant Harry manger son sundy et ce leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui sous le regard fâché de l'irlandais.  
  
-Alors Harry dit Drago d'un voie charmeur, pourquoi est tu venue ici ? -Il est venue avec moi affirma Sammus contente de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. -Sam m'a invité, il voulait venir faire des courses dit Harry. -Heu Harry voulant à tout pris être le seul dans la pensée de Harry . Il ne fini pas sa phrase, Harry était en trin de le regarder en mangeant sa crème glacé comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
  
-HOU ou Drag, tes dans la lune ou quoi ? -Heu, bien je voulais te dire, que c'est bientôt la sortie de Pré o Lard, ça marche toujours pour nous deux dit t'il timidement.  
  
-Tu vas aller à Pré o Lard avec lui dit Sam outré.  
  
-Ben oui, Drago me la proposé dit Harry qui avait remarquer la confusion qui régnait entre les deux autres. -Alors tu es toujours d'accort dit Drago vivement ? -Ben oui dit Harry qui baissa les yeux gêner. -Super j'ai vraiment hâte merci Harry.  
  
Le reste du temps ou ils mangèrent tous leur crème glacer fut un petit combat entre Sam et Drag. Harry s'était aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais n'avait pas poussé plus loin.  
  
............... PRÉ O LARD Harry était avec Drago entrain de faire les magasins, Celui-ci était venu le chercher auprès de la salle commune de Harry ce qui avait étonné beaucoup de monde.  
  
-Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi Harry aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment cool que tu ais bien voulu m'accompagner dit Drago avec un petit sourire. -Bien tu sais si je suis venue c'est parce que j'en avait envie dit Harry qui rougie quelque peu face au sourire de Drago.  
  
Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il était bien quand il était avec Drago, il avait le dont de toujours mettre quelque chose de drôle, mais le simple fait qu'il soit la le rendait joyeux. Il éprouvait le même sentiment lorsqu'il était avec Sammus, mais il y avait quelque chose de pas pareil. Il connaissait depuis longtemps Sammus, Drago lui depuis peu, mais cela ne changeait rien car il avait l'impression que le temps n'avait pas d'importance avec le blond.  
  
Tout les deux s'assirent par terre pour manger leur chocolat. Il y avait une nouvelle sorte qui était sortit et le marchant en avait donner gratuitement à tout le monde. Le chocolat avait du fondant à l'intérieur (é la vous me voyer venir la). Alors que Harry en mangeait, il lui en coula le long du menton.  
  
-Haahahahahaha, t'en a sur le menton Harry eut peur quand il partit à rire soudainement comme ça. -Attend je vais te l'enlever dit Drago en ayant reprit son calme. Il s'approcha doucement puis lui enleva avec son pouce.  
  
Drago avait gardé sa main sur la joue de Harry et était rester rapproché, leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Il était à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils ce regardaient dans les yeux. Drago avait bougé les doigts pour caresser la joue du survivant très légèrement, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
  
Harry était confus par la proximité de leur visage et leur position. Il ne se sentait pas du tout mal allaise comme ça sauf qu'il était gêné. Il aurais voulu rester comme ça tout le temps, mais il plaça sa main sur celle de Drago la pressa un peu avant le l'enlever doucement.  
  
-Heu je suis désolé dit Drago en baissant les yeux et en s'éloignant de Harry. -Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé dit Harry, je ... Commença t'il ... Ben je n'est pas reculer moi non plus donc, je suis aussi coupable que toi dit Harry en mettant un peu d'humour.  
  
Drago rie légèrement. Bon bien tu veut qu'on reparte ou bien qu'on reste encore un peu plus proposa le blond.  
  
-J'ai envie de rester encore un peu tu n'a pas envie ?  
  
-Moui m..oui, J'ai envie justement j'allait oublier, je doit passer au fleuriste pour des plante pour mes potions.  
  
-Tu fais des potions régulièrement ?  
  
-Certain, je suis même très bon, vraiment très bon. Pendant qu'il parlait il s'était levé et avait offert sa main à Harry qui la prit sans hésiter.  
  
Ils partirent pour le fleuriste, Harry proposa de l'attendre dans la nouvelle confrérie Wesleys, des jumeaux qui étaient juste à côté pendant qu'il allait chercher ses plantes.  
  
...........CHEZ LE FLEURISTE  
  
-Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? -Bonjour Boris, je suis venue chercher mes ingrédients comme d'habitude dit Drago. - Bien monsieur.  
  
Drago ressortie du magasin, puis alla directement chercher Harry dans la boutique d'à côté. Quelques temps plus tard ils étaient tout les deux rendu à Poudlard.  
  
-Bien, Harry, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, j'ai passé une très belle journée et je suis content d'y avoir été avec toi dit d'il avec un sourire. -Moi aussi Drago. -Ça te dirais qu'on face des choses ensembles et avec tes amis ou les mien si tu veut ? -J'ai envie, de toute manière, demain c'est le tour des Grifondors d'aller dans votre maison donc nous allons nous revoir. -Oui tu as raison. -Bon bien alors à plus tard dit Harry en commencent à s'en aller. -ATTEND! Cria Drago. Il alla jusqu'à Harry puis lui tendit une fleur. Tien dit le blond, je l'ait pris pour toi quand je suis aller chez le marchant de fleur. -Harry avait un gros sourire dans la figure, Drago lui avait offert une rose, une rose , une rose, il était tout retourné par ce geste. -OH ce que tu es gentil merci beaucoup Drago. Harry s'approcha puis lui fit une caresse et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Lorsqu'il ce recula il faisait compétition avec le rouge de la fleur.  
  
...........POV HARRY  
  
Harry était dans son lit, il repensait à ce qui s'était passer juste avant qu'il ne revienne dans sa tour, il avait donner un bec à Drago sur la joue, puis lui avait fait une caresse. C'était une impulsion qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. À y repenser Harry avait beaucoup aimé, il avait découvert qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre en Drag et lui. Il l'aimait bien, même un peu plus que bien comme lui avait fait remarquer Hermione. Il en avait parlé avec ses amis. Ron avait été un peu plus dure à faire comprendre qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le gamin agaçant, mais Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé.  
  
Harry était maintenant dans son lit entrain de rêvasser, il ce demandait ce que cela faisait de ce faire embrasser par le blond.  
  
............POV DRAGO  
  
Drago était assis devant un feu dans sa chambre personnel de préfet. Il pensait à ce qui était arrivé. Harry l'avait embrasser sur la joue et lui avait fait une caresse « WOW ce dit t'il ». Il avait passer un si bon moment et en plus il avait réussi à lui demander de ce revoir et il avait accepter. Il en arrivait des choses à Drago en si peu de temps. Drago se demandait ce que cela ferait s'il s'embrassait tout les deux? -Ouf, beaucoup d'émotions pour une journée d'il t'il comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un. Celui-ci descendit pour aller manger à la grande salle avec toujours en tête son petit Harry.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
IMPORTANT Certaines personnes mon signalé qu'ils n'aimaient pas le fait que je fais beaucoup de fautes dans ma fic, bien je tien à m'excuser, j'ai fait mon possible, j'espère que vous avez aimer le chapitre et que vous avez tenue compte du contenue de l'histoire et pas des fautes que je fais. Merci !  
  
MAINTENANT  
ReViEw ((((( avec un sourire plein de dent))))) Merci  
Clau 


	6. Jolie petit couple et jalousie

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nyny : Salut, je suis contente que tu es trouvé ma fic et je suis encore plus contente de savoir que tu l'aime. Le reste est à venir à tout les samedis. Bonne lecture !  
  
Lululle : Salut, ont peut pas dire que tu fait de longue review toi !! t-k, ton nouveau fic c'est bien celle ou Harry devient un vampire et en même temps le compagnon de Drago ?? C'est vraiment bien je tes laisser un review. En espérant ta prochaine foi avoir plus de 16 mots dans ta review (hahahaha) ok j'arrête bye puis bonne suite.  
  
Atermis : Salut, je suis toujours contente de voir une review de toi, c'est vraiment cool les petits noms que tu me donne, t-k. Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai vraiment été contente quand tu as marquer que tu me dédiait ta fic ça ma fait vraiment plaisir (ben pas vraiment dédier, mais je me comprend) llol. Merci de toujours être la pour m'encourager. Bonne suite puis à bientôt.  
  
Isabelle Malfoy : Salut, ben merci beaucoup pour tes 7 mots ----- » (bravo la suite la suite la suite) llol, bon, j'ai bien vue ton enthousiasme pour que je continue ma fic, je ne vais pas lacher. Les suites vont être comme toujours à chaque samedi. Voici la suite.  
  
Yunafab : Salut, je suis très contente que tu aime mon chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir le fait de me faire encourager, sa me motive beaucoup, même si je le suis déjà d'avance. C'est vrai que comme tu le dis, beaucoup de monde choisis Sammus comme rival à Drago, mais moi c'est que j'e l'aime bien (Sammus). Voici la suite avec un sourire plein de dent.  
  
Nicolas : Salut, je trouve très flatteur que tu me dises que tu attendais la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience. Merci beaucoup. Je trouve aussi que c'est l'histoire qui compte lorsque l'on lit et que c'est bête de toujours voir s'il y a des fautes. T-k, merci de m'avoir apporté ton soutien, bye et bonne suite.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, j'ai reçu ton email et je tes répondu, merci beaucoup pour tout les encouragements que tu me donne. C'est vrai que ces bien la tendresse qu'il y a eu entre Harry et Drago (le petit bec sur la joue ......) bon, je croit que je ne vais pas m'éterniser car je tes pas mal tout dit dans le message que je tes envoyé. J'attend toujours tes lettres avec impatience, merci de me reviewer, j'adore.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Salut, je te remercie beaucoup pour me soutenir dans ma lutte pour dire qu'il n'y a pas que les fautes dans ma fic, mais aussi le contenue (lutte) ((llol)) bon ok j'arrête. J'ai été très touché lorsque tu m'as dit que tu me soutiendrais pour ma fic parce que tu l'aimait beaucoup, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu continues à lire mes fics car je crois que tu lis aussi : Si papa s'avais ça?? Maintenant voici la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Atermis : Salut Caro, je suis très contente que tu continue à aimer mon histoire, ben mes fics. Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements ça me touche vraiment. Ne lâche pas toi non plus j'ai très hâte de voir la suite de tes aventures. Voici la suite qui te plaira à coup sure !  
  
!\\!@#@!$#@$%??&?&*(()*&?U%$@#$$%%#\@?$#@?*$?R)*?(+_&)+_%*#\!#)%$ »'$*  
  
Sur le bord de la fenêtre reposait au soleil une magnifique rose rouge .Son propriétaire était sur son lit regardant le soleil ce coucher.  
  
Harry, qu'es-ce que tu fait la demanda le rouquin ? Ta l'air d'une fillette en amour qui est ébloui par son prince charmant! Des fois Ron tu devrai te la fermer tu sais dit le garçon à qui appartient la fleur. Ouai c'est ça, moi je croit plutôt que tu es une fillette en amour dit t'il en riant. Qu'es-ce que tu as dit Ron ?dit Harry toujours perdu dans la contemplation du soleil couchant. Non ça va, rien d'important. Ok dit Harry toujours de la même voit.  
Ron laissa Harry comme cela et partit en secouant la tête avec un  
sourire.  
Pendant ce temps Harry lui pensait, pensait à ce qui ce passait avec  
Drago et lui. Il ce disait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il ce  
croisait, le cœur du brun (même s'il a les cheveux noir) faisait un bon  
dans sa poitrine. Il aimait la compagnie de l'autre garçon. Finalement  
Harry ce dit qu'il était peu être entrain de tomber amoureux du beau  
blond. À cette penser il rougi, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il  
avait réellement penser à dire « Beau blond ».  
  
.......................................  
  
Il était maintenant temps d'aller dans le dortoir des Serpentards.  
C'était à leur tour maintenant. Harry Ron et Hermione ce dirigeait avec  
Sammus vert le dortoir.  
  
-Ai Harry imagine comment doit être Rogue à penser que des Grifondors  
vont vernirent dans son dortoir dit Sammus en riant.  
  
-Ouai ta des idées toi des fois Sammus dit Harry en lui donnant un coup  
d'épaule.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Harry repaira tout de suite le blond, qui lui fit  
un beau sourire.  
  
Sammus lui n'avait pas l'air contente car il avait aperçu les petits  
sourires qu'ils s'étaient échangés.  
  
Le petit groupe étaient assis par terre accoté au divan, Harry était à  
côté de Sammus. Celui-ci avait son bras sur le divan et Harry y était  
accoté, alors quand ont regardait c'était comme si Sammus tenait Harry  
par les épaules. Ceci n'avait pas échappé aux yeux du blond qui avait  
depuis le début observé la petite bande. Il décida donc qu'il ne le  
prenait pas et fit ça face froide.  
  
Harry lui avait envie d'aller voir Drago alors il ce leva puis ce dirigea  
vert lui.  
-Salut Drago dit t'il.  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Potter dit t'il froidement. Il était définitivement  
en colère.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas, depuis longtemps Drago avait arrêté de l'appeler  
Potter et voila que maintenant il recommençait. Ceci rendis vraiment  
triste le brun, car il s'étai en quelque sorte rendu compte de ses  
sentiments pour le blond et il le rejetait.  
-Heu qu'es-ce qui ce passe Drago dit Harry incertain ?  
-Rien qui ne t'intéresse Potter répondit –il.  
Cette réponse fit un grand boum dans l'estomac de Harry, il sentit d'un  
coup tout espoir disparaître. Il resta la figé quelque instant puis  
ajouta avant de partir s'assoire avec les autres « J'pensait que ça avait  
changé ».  
  
Lorsque Harry retourna s'assoire, Hermione remarqua tout de suite que  
quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry ne parlait pas et lorsque son amie lui  
avait demander le problème il avait répondu « Pas ici Mione »  
  
De son côté, Drago ce sentait tout aussi mal, il avait été ignoble avec  
celui qu'il aimait et cela à cause d'un maudit irlandais qui ce croyait  
plus haut que tous. Il avait été froid avec lui, tout ce qu'il n'avait  
pas voulu faire. Il aurait aimé parler avec lui et non pas lui répondre  
comme il l'avait fait. « Oh pardonne-moi Harry » ce dit t'il à lui-même.  
  
-Ai Drago, pas pour te mettre en colère mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passer  
avec Harry, tu était très froid avec lui, il es arrivé quelque chose dit  
Zabinie.  
  
-Non il es rien arrivé c'est juste ce maudit Finnigan qui m'a ait faire  
ça, il arrête pas de le draguer regarde, il lui touche la joue, puis lui  
fait toujours des sourires.  
  
-Oui, mais Ton Harry n'y ait pour rien et je pense qu'il t'aime bien, tu  
sais moi j'irait lui parler pour m'excuser pour ne pas perdre ce que tu  
as acquis avec lui dit Blaise.  
-Oui je crois que tu as raison, je vais y aller.  
  
-Heu Harry, je pourrais te parler dit Drago!  
- Ok dit Harry la tête baisser.  
Drago l'emmena un peu plus loin pour ne pas que les autres puissent  
entendre.  
-Bon ..... Heu ... je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour l'attitude que  
j'ai eue avec toi tout haleur dit Drago en le regardant.  
  
Harry avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais il avait toujours la tête  
baissée.  
  
-Ok dit Harry sans lever les yeux. Il partit, mais le blond lui prit le  
bras.  
  
-Aller svp Harry, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, je  
m'en rend compte dit Drago qui patinait (expression) pour ne pas que  
Harry soit encore fâché.  
  
Harry avait toujours la tête baisser, il ne voulait pas que Drago voie  
comment il était malheureux d'avoir été rejeté comme ça.  
  
Vue que Harry ne relevait pas le tête, Drago le fit lui-même. Il lui leva  
le menton avec deux doigts puis lui fit un sourire en coin. L'expression  
de Harry était étrange, il y avait de la tristesse, mais aussi une petite  
joie.  
  
-Pourquoi dit Harry d'un coup.  
-Ben, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de cela ici  
vue que quelque personne nous regarde ....  
-Pourquoi Drago dit moi, c'est de ma faute??  
  
-Non bien sur que non, c'est juste à cause que Finnigant m'a énervé ....  
Disons que j'étais un peu jaloux, bien..........  
Drago avait du mal a dire ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulais par avouer à  
Harry qu'il était jaloux de Finnigan parce qu'il le touchait, le collait  
était toujours avec lui .....  
  
-Tu était jaloux dit Harry en continuent de parler bas pour ne pas que  
l'aient autre entendre.  
  
-Écoute, je voudrais pouvoir continuer cette conversation plus tard tu es  
d'accort, mais tout ce que je voulais dire était que je ne voulais en  
aucun cas te faire du mal, pardon Harry dit Drago sur un ton désespérer.  
  
Ceci fit rire Harry.  
  
-Ok, mais je veut qu'on finisse cette conversation.  
  
-Je suis d'accort, dit Drago sur un ton joyeux ..... Tu es libre ce soir ??  
  
-Je ne fait rien de spécial dit Harry dont le cœur était en train de lui  
défoncer la poitrine.  
  
-Super, alors ..... Tu aurais envie de, comment dire ...... sortir avec moi dit  
Drago en finissant vite.  
  
Harry eut un large sourire.  
-J'en serais ravie.  
  
Le blond sourit à son tour.  
-Ont pourrait aller faire une promenade dehors, parler sous un arbre ......  
-Ok s'empressa d'ajouter Harry à toute vitesse comme s'il avait peur  
qu'il n'ait plus envie de sortir avec lui.  
  
Tout les deux extrêmement heureux, retournèrent avec les autres et  
s'assirent ensemble pour discuter comme si de rien n'était .  
  
............................  
  
Drago lui avait donné un heur pour le rendez-vous et il était maintenant  
temps d'y aller.  
Harry sortit du château non s'en s'être mis beau et bien habiller et alla  
s'assoire sous un arbre.  
Quelque instant plus tard, il vie quelqu'un arriver, c'était Drago. Il  
était beau, il avait une démarche spéciale qui le rendait spécial à son  
tour.  
  
-Bonjour Harry dit t'il de sa voix basse, je ne tes pas fait trop  
attendre j'espère.  
-Non ça va.  
Il s'assit à côté du brun.  
Ils ne dirent rien de pendant un moment puis le survivant parla.  
  
-Écoute Drago, je ne voudrais pas te fâcher encore .......... Mais j'aimerais  
bien savoir pourquoi ..... Ben tantôt tu as ......  
-Ok ....... Disons, que comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais un peu jaloux...... Parce  
que ce maudit irlandais arrêtait pas de te faire du charme ....Heu ... alors  
moi j'ai pas aimé ça ,mais je m'excuse Harry , je ne voulais pas être  
méchant avec toi , parce que ....... Ben j'étais jaloux ...  
À ce moment Harry rie.  
  
-Désolé Drago, mais ça me fait rire, tu me dit que tu est jaloux ... haha.  
  
Le blond trouva aussi que cela faisait drôle de ce faire dire qu'on est  
jaloux surtout de sa bouche à lui, Drago Malfoy. Alors lui aussi rie. Il  
était à-côtés sur ses mains alors il prit un poignée d'herbe puis  
l'envoya à Harry. Ça lui revola partout.  
-Ai, mais....Harry pris lui aussi du gazon et lui en envoya.  
  
Cela fit que tout les deux était plein d'herbe.  
  
Drago s'approcha du brun et lui en enleva un peu, il était maintenant  
très près, leur visage pourrait ce toucher s'il avançait encore un peu.  
Le cœur de Drago battait fort, il savait ce qu'il pensait de Harry, il  
l'aimait et pourrais faire tout pour lui.  
  
Harry s'avait que c'était dangereuse cette proximité, il s'était  
découvert des sentiments pour le blond et l'appréciait beaucoup.  
  
Drago avait sa main, dans le cou de Harry car il lui avait enlevé de  
l'herbe et Harry sur son épaule. Très lentement, leur visage se rapprocha  
pour donner lieu à un tendre baiser. Puis le baiser prit fin. Ils ce  
regardèrent quelques secondes puis cette foi-ci s'embrassèrent, pas à  
pleine bouche non, très lentement et avec passion, mais même l'a ce ne  
dura pas longtemps.  
  
Après leur baiser il ce regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry rougit puis  
baissa la tête en autant sa main de son épaule. Drago fit de même puis il  
regarda vert le lac troublé.  
  
POV DRAGO  
  
Il venais d'embrasser Harry, celui qui a t'en voulu, il n'y croyait pas,  
il ce sentait tellement bien surtout parce qu'il l'avait embrasser lui  
aussi, Harry ne l'avais pas repousser .Il regardait le lac et ne bougeait  
pas.  
  
POV HARRY  
  
Il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de ce passer. Il avait embrassé Drago.  
Le brun était gêné par le silence qu'il y avait et par l'audace dont il  
avait fait preuve. Harry était aussi rouge qu'un homard, mais ne  
regrettait pas ce qui c'était passé.  
  
Puis tout à coup Drago parla. Heu Harry dit t'il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse et gêné que d'habitude. Je .... Ben, je voulais te dire dit 'il plus assurer, que, j'ai apprécié.  
  
Harry rougie encore plus à entendre dire Drago qu'il avait apprécié les  
baisers.  
-Je voulais aussi te dire continua t'il, que je t'apprécie beaucoup en  
tan que personne et que je te respecte, aussi, que je .....  
-je t'apprécie beaucoup moi aussi Drag, j'adore être avec toi, je me sens  
bien avec toi et je croit que je suis ........  
  
-Harry je suis amoureux de toi dit Drago. Je comprendrai si tu me dis  
que tu me considères comme un ami, mais je voulais te le dire car je le  
garde depuis longtemps. Peu être que tu ne voulais pas pour les baisers  
alors je suis désolé.  
  
-Drago non arrête, dit Harry qui ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait être  
amoureux de lui. Drag, je crois, non je t'aime aussi fini par dire enfin  
le survivant.  
  
Drago le regarda la bouche ouverte et des oeils ronds.  
  
Drago sourie comme il n'avait jamais sourit, il pencha la tête en arrière  
et dit quelque chose d'inaudible.  
Harry aussi était tout sourire.  
-Je t'aime Harry.  
Celui-ci baisa la tête embarrassée, ce qui fit rire le blond. Il souleva  
le menton d'Harry comme il l'avait fait dans la journée pour y déposer  
un baiser.  
  
-Es-tu encore jaloux maintenant dit Harry pour faire le malin.  
Drago le regarda et plissa le nez.  
  
-Tu veut faire le malin la en dit Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
-Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question répondit du tac au tac Harry.  
-Non je ne suis pas jaloux dit Drago qui n'avais pas le choix .Non parce  
que à ce que je sache Finnigan ne tas pas embrasser.  
Harry rie.  
-Harry, dit Drago qui redevint sérieux. Il parlait d'une voix calme et  
assurée. Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?  
-Oui dit t'il d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Drago.  
Il sauta au cou de Harry.  
-Je t'adores Harry tu es merveilleux.  
  
-Seigneur Drag té vraiment malade de crier comme ça.  
  
-Je suis malade de toi. Il ce pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Harry était tout contente, après, il lui fit une grosse caresse. Ils  
restèrent quelque temps à regarder au loin comme cela. Drago avait  
encerclé la taille de Harry qui lui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du  
blond.  
  
-Il ce fait tard, je cois que nous devrions rentrer dit Harry.  
  
-Tu as raison il fait noir et ce n'est pas prudent le soir.  
Ils avaient tout les deux un air lunatique, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas  
ce qui leur arrivait. Levé, Harry offrit sa main à Drag et la prit en lui  
souriant. Tout deux marchait en ce lancent des regards de temps en temps.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la ou ils devaient ce séparer, Drago fit face à son  
amoureux puis mis ses main à sur sa taille. Harry mis ses mains sur les  
bras de son blondinet les montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules puis de chaque  
côté de sa tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux. Drago ce pencha  
car il était plus grand et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. Ils  
s'embrassèrent avec passion et amour. Le blond avec rapproché leur corps.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était temps d'y aller.  
  
-Bonne nuit mon amour susurra Drago à l'oreille du brun qu'il avait  
encore dans les bras.  
-Mmmm, bonne nuit toi aussi mon amour répondit Harry en lui donnant un  
baiser sur les lèvres.  
Puis ils partirent de leur côté non s'en un petit regard en arrière.  
  
CHEZ LES SERPENTARS !  
  
-Ai Drag, tu va bien, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Harry lui  
demandèrent certains ?  
-Vous savez les gars dit t'il à tous qui l'écoutait. Aujourd'hui est une  
journée que je me souviendrais toujours.  
-Pourquoi répondirent t'il ?  
-Non, tu ne sors pas avec lui cria blaise content à voir le sourire de  
son ami, tu ne sors pas avec lui !!!!  
-OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI ........................  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUPER MON POTE CHU SUPER CONTENTE POUR  
TOI ........  
...................  
  
CHEZ LES GRIFONDOR !  
-Salut Harry, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ton Drago dirent  
Ron et Hermione avec un sourire pour le taquiner ?  
-Je suis sure que jamais tu ne devinerais dit Harry quelque peu  
motivé, mais avec un gros sourire.  
  
-Tu es bien sourirent fit remarquer Ron, aurais tu quelque chose à nous  
dirent dit t'il avec un petit air moqueur, mais curieux.  
  
- Vous savez quoi dit Harry à ses deux amis et aussi à ceux qui était  
présent, j'espère que personne d'entre vous n'est amoureux de Drago ,  
parce que c'est mon AMOUREUX dit t'il en sautant dans les airs.  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII HARRY C'ESt SUPER JE SUIS  
CONTETNE POUR TOI .....  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NON , JE NE VAIS DEVOIR  
SUPORTER MALFOY  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............  
-RONALDE WELSLEY cria Hermione , arrête de crier.  
  
-ok, je suis désolé, Harry je suis content pour toi que tu l'aimes,  
mais te rend tu compte que je vais devoir lui dire bonjour et tout.  
-Ron, je suis sure que tu seras parfait, je t'adore dit Harry en lui  
faisant une grosse caresse.  
  
Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'étreindre Harry.  
-Je suis si heureuse pour toi, mais je te jure que s'il es méchant avec  
toi je lui fout un coup de pied la ou il ne faut pas.  
-Et moi je lui fait manger des limasses ajouta Ron.  
Harry partit à rire.  
...........................................  
  
Sammus avait été informé pour Harry et Drago tard dans la soirée et il  
n'avait pas bien prit la nouvelle, lorsqu'il avait vue le brun, il avait  
passé à coté et était monté dans le dortoir. Quand Harry avait voulu  
aller lui parler avant de dormir il l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'il  
ne voulait pas lui parler. Harry avait vraiment été triste, il ne voulait  
pas d'hostilité avec son camarade. Ce fut que l'orsqu'Hermione lui  
expliqua le comportement de Sammus qu'Harry devin encore plus triste. Il  
ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une autre personne qui  
l'aimait, bien sur il s'étai rendu compte que Sammus avait un petit  
faible pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Hermione  
lui avait suggéré de le laisser pour quelques temps.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry était très énervé à l'idée de voir Drago, il  
voulais montrer è tout le monde qu'il sortait avec le plus beau gars de  
l'école et qu'il l'aimait. De son côté, Drago avait ré adopté son air sur  
de lui (il avait Harry maintenant) et son air dont tout le monde craque.  
  
Alors qu'il montait avec son groupe de Serpentards, il aperçu son amour  
qui lui descendait avec ses amis. Lorsque Harry le vie, il lui fit un  
sourire en ce mordant la lèvre.  
Drago s'approcha de lui, comme Harry s'approchait lui aussi. Rendu à  
côté, le blond déposa ses mains sur sa hanche et l'embrassa devant tout  
le monde. Harry ne protesta pas, au contraire il s'emblais lui aussi  
vouloir montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensembles. Son amoureux  
monta même ses mains à son coup. Ils entendaient des sifflements et cela  
fit rire Harry qui arrêta le baiser car il riait.  
Vois Harry gêner fit sourire le blond. Il prit la main de son amoureux  
et entra dans la grande salle avec ses amis et ceux de Harry qui étaient  
tous souriants .  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, la nouvelle avait fait le tour  
de tous. Rare étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Pour couronner  
le tout, Harry, rouge comme une tomate prit le menton de Drago, lui  
donna un baiser sous l'œil de tous et alla s'assoire à sa table.  
  
Beaucoup de rumeur circulait, mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention,  
quelques fois pendant le repas il regarda vert la table des Serpentars et  
croisa le regard de son prince .Celui-ci lui fit comprendre de le  
rejoindre après le repas derrière les portes de la grande salle.  
  
Harry sortait avec ses 2 amis pour rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait .Quand  
ils sortirent, Drago qui était à coté au mur alla vert eux et souhaita  
gentiment le bonjour à Ron qui tomba presque par terre et à Hermione qui  
lui sourit.  
  
Drago s'avança vert Harry puis lui fit une caresse auquel Harry  
répondit.  
Le reste de la journée ce passa bien.  
  
TOUR DEGIFONDOR  
Sammus était dans son lit, c'était l'heur des cours, mais il n'y avait  
pas été de la journée. Il était fâché tellement fâché. Malfoy lui avait  
piqué Harry, il n'avait pas le droit. Il l'aimait, il voulais que Harry  
reste avec lui, pas qu'il ce retrouve dans les bras de ce sale Serpentar  
de merde. La soirée ou il avait apprit pour Harry et l'autre, (hier  
dans le font) il avait beaucoup pleurer pour la perte de son amour. Il ne  
l'avait jamais dit, mais il l'appréciait énormément et aurais voulu  
pouvoir sortir avec lui. Malheureusement, maintenant, son Harry était  
pris et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il aurait aimé jouer les jaloux, mais  
lorsqu'il voyait le brun, son cœur faisait un bon et le faisait souffrir  
d'amour. Il ce promis qu'il réussirait à avoir celui qu'il aimait tant  
depuis longtemps, mais décida de ce laisse le temps de surmonter le choc.  
Sammus versa encore quelque larme qu'il ne pouvait retenir, il enfonça sa  
tête dans l'oeillée et s'endormie en rêvant que s'était avec lui que  
Harry sortait.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OK PETIT MESSAGE : j'Ai BEAUSOUP DE MISAIRE AVEC MA MISE EN PAGE. Quand  
vous lisez, ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'ai mis mes phrases,  
souvent elle ce colle et elle ne le devrai pas, donc si quelqu'un  
pouvait m'aider !!!  
  
(((((( * Maintenant--------- » REVIEW svp (((((avec un sourire plein  
de dents))))) *)  
  
Merci  
Clau 


	7. réconsiliation , chicane et rupture

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Cordelune : Salut Emma, je suis contente que tu es repris la lecture de ma fic, mais je croit que tu ne savais pas que j'en avait commencer une nouvelle qui s'intitule : Si papa s'avais ça qui est classer dans Severus \Harry. Bon je te remercie infiniment pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que je fais. Pour mon problème de mise en page, ben ces vraiment déplaisant, mais j'assaille de toujours faire comme il le faut. Malheureusement il n'y a jamais rien de correct. Maintenant Voici la suite.  
  
Atermis : Salut, j'adore le fait que tu es toujours la pour m'encourager et me dire de continuer, moi aussi j'adore ce que tu fait et je te laisse toujours des review. Merci beaucoup pour tout ton soutien. Voici la suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudessert : Salut, tu me fais rire avec tes choses dent dents et de dentiste llol. Bon moi si j'ai trouvé mignon la petite caresse entre Harry et Ron. J'avais envie de mettre quelque chose de particulier. Merci de toujours m'encourager et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.  
  
#@!\*&$)*&%)_¨*?$@%@!(&_?+)()*_(??%*#%@#&@$%#_(*??&$%$%_(?_(*_?@&$?\  
  
Sammus s'endormit en pensant que c'était lui qui sortait avec Harry. Harry et Drago sont devenus des amoureux ......  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un bon 2 semaines qu'Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble. Cela faisant aussi un bon 2 semaines qu'ils faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux. Tous le mondes avaient quelque chose à dire sur leur relation. Certains approuvaient, d'autre non, tandis que d'autre ne trouvait rien à dire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui ne montrait pas d'intérêt pour ce couple hors de l'ordinaire. « Les deux anciens ennemis réunis ». Cela avait fait jaser. Les deux garçon, eux avaient vécu cela dans l'amour, ils avaient étés très souvent ensemble peu importe ce que le monde en pensait. Juste à les regarder ont pouvait voir qu'ils s'aimaient pour vrai. Ont passait dans un couloir et ont les voyait entrain de ce faire minouches, de s'embrasser ..... Le professeur Rogue avait presque piqué une crisse en voyant son élève préférer embrasser à pleine bouche Harry Potter dans le détour d'un couloir. À part Rogue, seul Rusard et quelques élèves avaient manifesté contre leur agissement. Eux continuaient de s'aimer et de le montrer.  
  
............................................. EN CE MOMENT !!!!!!  
  
Drago avait traîné Harry dans une salle de classe vide avant que les cours ne commencent. Ils ce livraient beaucoup à ce genre de chose depuis un certain temps. Harry était assis sur une table et Drago était en face de lui entrain de l'embrasser passionnément. Harry avait ses mains dans le cou de son amoureux qui lui massait, frottait ses mains sur les cuisses du survivant.  
  
-Hmmmm Drago .......... -Hmmm..... -Fo qu'on aille ......Hmmm...En .... Cour dit t'il en continuant d'embrasser le blond.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il lui mis les mains à la taille et l'aient rentra en dessous de son chandail. En voyant que jamais Drago ne réagirait, Harry pris les devant. Il arrêta le baiser et descendit de la table. -Drag, ont doit vraiment y aller, ont va être en retard. -D'accort mon amour, ont y va, je n'est pas envie de devoir te ramasser en petit morceaux si nous somme en retard en potion.  
  
Les cours de la journée passèrent très lentement aux yeux de Harry. Il aurait voulu déjà être le soir. Drago l'avais invité à venir dormir avec lui dans sa chambre de préfet. C'était la 1 foi qu'il allait dormir avec lui. Harry était très heureux de ce pas qu'ils allaient faire tout les deux. Il était tellement amoureux, plus qu'au début. À chaque jour il avait l'impression de découvrir quelque chose d'autre du blond et ce soir, il pourrait dormir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant.  
  
................................  
  
La journée étai terminer et les devoir aussi. Même si Harry avait Drag, il ne négligeait pas ses amis. Ron et Hermione était tout aussi important pour lui.  
  
-Harry va y vite sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Drago lui dit Hermione. Je suis sure que te n'a pas envie d'être en retard.  
  
-Harry lui cria Ron, tu emmène-tu ton toutou que Malfoy oups Drago t'a donné ? -A oui, je l'avais, je suis sure, j'ai dus l'oublier, tu veux me le donner.  
  
Son ami descendit l'escalier avec un petit ourson qui serrait un cœur dans ses bras. -Merci dit Harry en prenant son cadeau que lui avait donné le blond. - Bon, ben va y Harry lui dit Hermione avec un sourire. -Vous êtes sure que vous aller pouvoir dormir sans moi dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. -A et regardez qui parle.......... Harry donna un bec sur la joue de la jeune fille puis ce tourna ver Ron. -Dit tu veut un câlin mon petit Ron d'amour ? -Ca va la dit Ron .....  
  
Harry lui sauta dessus, le fit tomber par terre et lui donna un gros bec. -MERDE HARRY TES PAS AUBLIGER DE ME JETTER PAR TERRE ....... Mais il ne continua pas longtemps car tout le monde riait. Harry ce releva rapidement. -Bye et bonne nuit, je vous adore et il partit sous les rires des autres.  
  
Il cogna à la porte de la chambre de Drago, s'était la 1 foi qu'il y allait. Son amour vient lui ouvrir. -Bonjour mon amour dit Drago en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte et le prit par la main.  
  
-Je vais te faire visiter. Comme tu le voit quand ont entre ont marche un tout petit peu et on arrive dans le salon. Il y avait un foyer et un divan noir une petite table ...... Il y avait un trou dans le mur où ont voyait la cuisine. Il y avait une cuisine mais pas grand-chose car tout le monde mangeaient dans la grande salle. Devant le salon, il y avait un autre couloir qui menait à une bibliothèque pour 1 porte, une salle d'entraînement en 2 et tout au fon il y avait une grande chambre verte. Le centre était occupé par un grand lit (double) , deux table de chevet de chaque côté deux grande commode , un bureau de travail une garde robe ..................  
  
-Voila mon chérie tu as tout vue, à oui j'oubliait il y a une belle et grande salle de bain juste l'a. Il lui désigna une porte. Tu la verras tout haleur.  
  
Drago pris son autre main et entrelaça ses doigts pour ensuite poser sa bouche sur celle de son amoureux. Leurs mains étaient la hauteur de leurs épaules. Les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient des plus doux, Drago faisait comme si Harry était fait en porcelaine et qu'il pouvait le briser rien qu'à l'effleurer.  
  
-Je suis content que tu soit l'as chéris. -Moi si Drag je t'adore. - Tu sais ces normal avec la belle pièce de male que tu as devant toi, qui pourrait résister ? -Pffff tu peut bien parler toi, mais ces vrai, tu est irrésistible mon amour, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime disait Harry en mettant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond.  
  
Le dénommé : mon amour, le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au divan dans la chambre. Il le coucha dessus puis ce mis sur lui. Il commença à lui l'embrasser en le carrassent sur les cuisses sur ses hanches, ses côtes, son ventre, son torse puis il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou. Ce moment, Harry caressait lui aussi le corps du blond, son dos, son cou, ses fesses ..... Harry ce sentait bien, mais il trouva que Drago ce faisait trop insistant, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour tout de suite avec Drago, il voulait prendre son temps, cela ne faisait que 2 semaines qu'il était ensemble et il n'y avait pas de quoi ce presser.  
  
Drago continuait d'embrasser son bien aimer par tout dans le cou en revenant sur la bouche ..... Il pouvait affirmer en ce moment qu'il aurait été le premier à vouloir faire l'amour avec Harry. Il s'entait le corps du brun qui bougeait sous lui au rythme de ses caresses. Harry arrêta le baiser puis poussa un peu Drago pour ce mettre assis. Il était gêner par la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre les choses alors il avait arrêter ça la. Bien sur un jour il ferais peu être l'amour avec Drag, mais pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt pour cela.  
  
-Qu'es –ce qui ce passe. - R......Rien dit Harry -Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté si tout va comme il le faut dit le blond un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -Bien ...... Drago voyait le malaise qui s'était mis et voulu arranger les choses. Il avait très envie la d'Harry. -Ça va mon bébé ne t'inquiète pas lui dit t'il en ce mettant derrière lui et an posant ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses très près de son pubis. -Écoute dit Harry qui commençait légèrement à paniquer, je ...... Je ne suis pas près .......Pour ....... Mais il ne continua pas car le blond avait mis une main en dessous de sa chemise et le caressait en gémissant doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une légère bosse dans son dos. Drago embrassait son cou sensuellement. -Hmmmmm laisse-toi faire mon amour, n'est pas peur lui dit t'il ........... -Non Drago arrête lui redit-il plus fort et en enlevant ses mains de sur lui. Il ce leva et regarda son amoureux encore sur le divan. -Drago la tu m'écoute. Tu me laisse parler s'emporta t'il en parlant plus fort. Je ne suis pas près à coucher avec toi. Je n'accepte pas que tu ma force. Ont ai s'anser ce respecter. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour me toucher comme cela. -Excuse-moi HARRY dit t'il en articulent bien le nom, si je t'ai un peu trop intimement touché. Tu sors avec moi alors .........  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que tu as tout les droits sur moi. La ont s'énerve et je ne veux pas cela, je veut seulement te dire que je ne veut pas pour l'instant faire l'amour car je ne me sens pas près. Nous venons à pêne de commencer notre relation et nous ne sommes pas pressé. Je ne veut pas commencer à me quereller avec toi alors ne t'énerve pas lui dit t'il en le voyant fâcher.  
  
-Mais non, je ne m'énerve pas. Mon amoureux vient juste de me dire qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on baise, ça me va très bien. Toi tu te croit tout permis de me chauffer comme ça et de me dire que tu n'est pas intéresser après, c'est vraiment cool ça en tu ne trouve pas Harry. -QUOI C'EST MOI QUI TA CHAUFÉ !!!! C'EST TOI QUI M'A EMMENER SUR LE DIVANT .......... -ARRÊTE DE CRIER BON SANS. Maintenant tout les deux s'hurlait dessus. -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, il n'y a que le sexe qui compte pour toi En .....  
  
-Ben, j'aurais bien aimé , puis je me demande si un jour ont va pouvoir car je ne tes qu'embrasser et tu m'a tout de suite arrêter , tes pas mieux qu'une petite Serdègle à son premier baiser . T peur de tout lui cracha t'il au visage. -Et bien la petite Serdègle te dit d'aller te faire foutre. JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET, je tes dit et expliquer clairement que je n'était pas près et toi tu me dit cela ! Je croyais avoir à faire à Drago et non pas à Malfoy qui baise une fille ou un gars à tout les soirs comme avant. Ça à bien l'air que je me suis trompé. Ça voit baissait par l'épuisement. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Drago ? Pourquoi tu me dis des choses méchantes ?  
  
-Je ne te dis que la simple vérité, mais il semble que tu ne puisses l'entendre et tu me traites de pute, bien C'EST TOI QUI SORT EN CE MOMENT AVEC LA PUTE COMME TU DIT. Et ben la je te dit mon Potter : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, PEU ÊTRE QU'APRÈS TU ARRÊTERA DE ME CHAUFFER POUR ENSUITE ME DIRE QUE TU N'EST PAS PRÈS , tu avait l'air pas mal comblé quand tu était sous moi alors ne vient pas me faire chier . ALORS MAINTENANT RAMÈNE DONC TON PETIT CUL AUPRÈS DE L'IRLANDAIS VOIR SI LUI VA VOULOIR JOUER AU SINTE NI TOUCHE.  
  
-c'est ce que tu pense Drago, tu pense que je ne suis qu'une agasse, mais tu te trompe dit t'il d'un voix enrouer par les larmes qui allait bientôt tomber. Je ne cherchait pas à te chauffé n'y à rien d'autre, je voulais seulement passer un bon moment avec toi, mais tu l'a gâcher en ne voulant pas écouter ce que je voulais te dire. Je crois que n'importe qui de sensé aurait compris que je n'étais pas près pour cela, mais toi à la place tu m'as traité de plein de chose horrible continua t'il tout bas. C'est toi qui n'as pas de cœur Drag. La les larmes coulait. Tes pas correct Drago je pensait pas que tu m'aurais fait cela un jour.  
  
Harry pris son sac à côté de lui et partit. -Non attend dit Drago en lui prenant le bras. -Tu me lâche dit t'il en pleurant .Tu me lâche.  
  
En ce moment le blond ce sentait mal, mais frustrer à la fin. Il avait fait pleurer Harry et s'était de sa faute. Il avait été injuste, mais lorsqu'il était sur lui, il n'avais pu s'empêcher d'être exister et cela l'avais forcer à aller plus loin, plu loin qu'il ne l'aurais du sans demander ou en parler .le pire c'était qu'il l'avais traiter d'agasse. Pourquoi avait t'il fait ça ? Ce que Harry avait dit sur les gars et les fille qui venait dans sa chambre presque tout les soir était vrai, mais il lui avait remis sur le nez en un mouvait moment. Ce côté de sa vie, il l'avais enfermé quelque part dans sa tête et avait repartit à zéro le jour ou il était tombé amoureux d'Harry , mais la il venait de le gâcher .  
  
Harry lui avait fait lâcher sa poigne sur lui. -Je m'excuse Harry ........Non ne part pas. Drago paniqua il voyait Harry partir et son cœur lui faisait mal de remord. Non Harry ne part pas. -C'est toi qui m'a dit de partir abrutie et l'a c'est trop tard.  
  
Et il partit.  
  
Drago resta devant la porte claquer, le cœur gros. Harry l'avait quitté. Il ce prit la tête entre les mains n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il s'effondra par terre en pleurant.  
  
-Non, non Harry qu'es-ce que j'a i fait pardonne –moi murmura t'il en s'agrippent la tête. C'était une des rares fois ou l'on aurait pu voir Drago Malfoy pleurer, il avait des spasmes de pleures.  
  
..................................  
  
Harry ne sus pas comment, mais il arriva à sa salle commune, elle était vide car tout le monde était parti à Pré o Lard. Il pleurait pour tout le mal que lui avait dit son ex petit ami, pour toutes les méchancetés dites ...... IL voulu monter dans les escalier, mais il trébucha.  
  
Sammus était rester, il n'avais pas voulu sortir .Lorsqu'il remarqua Harry entrer il voulu ce lever pour l'ignorer, mais remarqua bien vite qu'il pleurait. Tout sa fureur envers lui pour avoir choisis Malfoy à sa place s'envola et il ce précipita vert lui. Quand il le vit tomber, il ce précipita pour voir comment il allait.  
  
-Harry, mais qu'es-ce qui t'arrive. -Oh Sammus commençai t'il en pleurant abondamment, je suis tellement désolé que tu sois fâcher à près moi, je ne veut pas que tu m'en veule.  
  
-Non non ça va ne t'en fait pas lui répondit t'il encore plus inquiet. Il ce pencha pour l'aider à ce relever. Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à rester debout il le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre sur le divan. -Aller raconte-moi ce qui ce passe va y Harry. Il était maintenant dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité, mais ses pleure n'arrêtaient pas pour autant. -D......Drago .....V....vou....voulu fait l'amour avec .....Avec.....moi .....mais ....m....m....mo....moi ...pas près ........voulu ...lui.......je......lui....expliquer mais ......pas compris et ma.....ma traiter ....de ....agasse........grosse chicane .....ma dit d'.....d 'aller me faire ......me faire foutre par quelqu'un d'autre..........m'a .....com.....comparer.......à une Sedègle........... Dit très méchant .......veut plus me voir ................ Et il continua comme cela avec des mots de plus en plus difficile à comprendre.  
  
Quelque instant plus tard, Harry commençait à s'endormir après que Sammus l'ait consolé. Les gens qui étaient aller à Pré O Lard revenait et Ron et Hermione trouvèrent bizarre de voir Harry ici à la place de cher Drago. Sam leur expliqua vite pour ne pas réveiller le survivant. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent à emmener le brun dans le dortoir ou il ce coucha avec l'irlandais car Harry ne voulais pas le lâcher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ce réveilla, il raconta tout ce qui c'était passé à ses amis. Sammus avait été très gentil avec lui.  
  
-Sammus dit Harry, je .... Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
-Harry, je sais que tu veut savoir pourquoi je ne tes pas parler pendant ....... Je me suis comporté comme cela parce que je n'es pas pris que tu sorte avec Malfoy. Moi je t'aimais et je t'aime encore. Je n'est pas voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que ça me faisait trop mal de te voir avec lui dit t'il difficilement comme s'il avait des chats dans la gorge .Il baissa la tête, puis la remonta. Il fit un petit sourire à celui qui aime et lui toucha la joue du revers de main. Tu es beau Harry.  
  
Harry mit sa mains sur celle de Sam la frotta un peu puis ce pencha vert lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. -Merci pour m'avoir dit ça. -Bon aller vient ont va aller manger. -Non je ne veux pas y aller. -Vient ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne veut pas voir Malfoy, mais tu ne doit pas fuir, Ron Hermione et moi allons rester avec toi.  
  
Ils ce levèrent puis rejoignirent les autres.  
  
Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta, prit une grande respiration puis ils poussèrent la porte en même temps. Son regard ce porta immédiatement vert la table des Serpentard. Harry éprouvait une profonde rage envers son ex amoureux , il lui avait fait mal l'avais blessé , mais le pire était que jamais il n'aurais pu imaginer que Drago réagirait comme cela quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas près pour faire l'amour . Il avait cru qu'il avait changé, mais .......... Le survivant croyait aussi qu'il l'avait manipulé depuis le début dans le simple but de l'avoir dans son lit, mais ça n'avait pas marché. En ce moment il ce dit qu'il avait été stupide de tomber amoureux de lui, il voulait l'oublier, mais à chaque foi qu'il assaillait, il pensait au beau moment qu'il avait eux ensemble ; Leur premier baiser, leur première sortit, la première foi ou il avait pu dire qu'il l'avais aimé, trouvé beau ....... En ce moment seulement, son cœur était brisé et cela à cause de l'amour. Il détacha son regard du blond, puis s'assit dos à lui.  
  
............................TABLE DES SERPENTARDS.  
  
Drago avait regardé à chaque foi que la porte s'ouvrait pour voir Harry arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était avec Finnigan et ses deus autres amis. Son regard s'accrocha à celui qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait fait fuir. Il y vue de la haine, de la tristesse et des sentiment refoulé. Il aurait tellement voulu courir ver lui pour le sérer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas car il n'était maintenant que la personne qui avait tout gâcher.  
  
............................  
  
Ils étaient tout les deux dans leur lit respectif dans chacune de leur maison. Drago Malfoy à Serpentard dans son lit vert et Harry Potter à Grifondor dans son lit rouge. Tous les deux pensaient à ce qui était arriver. Les larmes coulaient de leurs yeux. Ils avaient été séparé, ont leur avaient enlevé leur moitié, mais leur cœur était toujours collé. Ont ne peut séparé un amour vrai, mais c'est pourtant ce qui était arriver. Par contre leur cœur respectif allait tout faire pour les réunir car l'amour n'est pas donné à tous.  
  
Un cœur de glace pleurait pour la perte de son amour pour ce qu'il avait causé. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit. Il devait arranger les choses, il devais avoir de l'aide pour ce faire pardonner, pour retrouver l'amour perdu. Il ce leva de son lit et alla vert un parchemin et une plume qui s'emblais l'attendre. Il allait écrire à son père. Lui s'aurais l'aider.  
  
La lettre envoyer, il retourna ce coucher dans l'espoir que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et que demain en ce réveillant il voit Harry couché à côté de lui comme il devait l'avoir été.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MAINTENANT Review SVP ((((((Avec un sourire plein de dent))))))) ---- »La vache qui rie.  
  
C'est important de dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour moi alors un petit 2 minutes ne changera pas grand-chose pour me donner une petite review !!!!!!!!  
  
Merci Clau 


	8. Y a t'il encore de l'espoire?

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!! Ce chapitre est posté à l'avance car je pars en tournoi de hockey (pour mon frère) vendredi, dans le fon aujourd'hui. Alors je le met avant, mais pour mon autre fic : Si papa s'avais ça, je vais le mettre à mon retour. Merci et bonne lecture.  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Atermis : Salut, comme toujours tu aime et cela me fait grandement plaisir. Merci pour tout tes encouragement et voici la suite.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, ce que j'aime beaucoup de toi c'est que tu marques toujours une petite touche personnelle à dire des passages que tu as aimer et y dire ton point de vue. C'est vraiment cool. Ont ne peut pas ce parler souvent parce que nous n'habitons pas dans des même hémisphère, mais ont ce débrouille quand même. Merci pour tout tes encouragement. C'était cool comme tu dit le câlin entre Ron et Harry et les réaction de Drago ont été je trouve aussi excessive. À bientôt et bonne lecture.  
  
Jendra : WOW Jendra. Comment fait tu pour ne pas faire de fautes dans tes review? Tu as avalé le Larousse et le Bescherelle ? Dit moi c'est quoi ton truc?.......... Tu sais quoi? Moi je n'es pas suivie ton style de fic pour ne pas descendre aussi bas comme toi. Je me dit que tant qu'à perdre ton temps pour écrire des review qui dise le contraire, tu devrai travailler tes propre fics. Ta ma presque eux la. Ça ne parait pas ben gros que tu es plus âgé que moi pour faire des farces de bas âge comme cela. Oups, mais j'oubliais, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde .le Meilleur chance la prochaine foi ! Pauvre –toi, tu dois descendre bien bas pour faire cela. T- K continue de perdre ton temps et tu vas encore plus merder tes fics qu'ils ne le sont déjà. T'en qu'a critiquer tu devrais revoir ce que toi tu fait ou ont pourrait dire ce que tu ne fiat pas. Bonne chance pour un vocabulaire mieux travaillé et ultra compréhensif. Bravo pour des figures de styles trop haut pour ton calibre et pas de quoi pour une réponse de review des plus sophistiqué. Pour le meilleur et non pas pour le pire, voici une suite digne de ce nom !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love_spike : Salut, je sui super contente que tu met dit que tu aimait beaucoup. Tu m'a dit que je m'améliorait, ben comme tu dit ces avec le temps qu'on devient meilleur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu m'en feras d'autre. Voici la suite!  
  
Lapieuvredudessert : salut, je suis contente de te parler. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Une chose. Dans mon autre fic, tu ne l'a pas lu en entier, j'ai eu des problème avec le chose et sa n'avais poster qu'une partie de l'histoire. J'ai remis comme il le fallait et je t'invite à aller voir la vraie fin! Tu ne te connectes pas souvent sur l'ordi, mais c'est normal car nous avons 7 heurs de décalage. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement. À bientôt. Bonne lecture.  
  
Blurp : salut je suis contente que tu aimes, c'est toujours cool pour un auteur de ce faire dire qu'on aimes ce qu'il fait. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement. Si tu aimes mon style je te conseil aussi mon autre fic qui est dans Severus\Harry et qui ce nome : Si papa s'avais ça. Je la trouve super elle aussi. Tu me diras plus souvent ce que tu ne penses. Merci et voici la suite.  
  
\!@!@#%$(&*)(*&?)$#!@#*&?_(?&$?&%*$%@?*(__(*?)&*($?$!#?%*)%$@(&?YT_)%  
  
Drago écrit une lettre à son père pour qu'il l'aide avec Harry. Tout les deux son très attrister par ce qui arrivent.  
  
Avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil passent à travers les rideaux du dortoir, un jeune homme était déjà réveillé. Depuis longtemps qu'il ne dormait pas. Il s'était réveillé avec un cauchemar, Drago et lui était en train de ce baigner dans le lac quand tout à cou le calmars géant l'avais envalé. Harry n'avais pas trouvé le pourquoi qu'il avait fait un tel rêve, mais il savait qu'il ne ce rendormirais pas. Il s'était donc levé et était aller dans la salle commune. Personne n'était levé encore à cet heur, il pouvait donc penser comme bon lui semblais.  
  
Il y avait deux sentiments qui le hantaient plus que les autres. La frustration et l'ignorance. Premièrement, Harry ce demandait pourquoi Drag avait agit ainsi. Il avait été si proche pendant les 2 semaines de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécues. IL ce demandait tellement pourquoi il n'avais pas compris le simple fait qu'il avait peur et qu'il n'était pas près. Pourtant , avant cela , Drago avait toujours fait pour que Harry soit le mieux possible . Il entendait une personne descendre les marches. C'était Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci, l'écouta dans tout ce que le jeune sorcier avait à dire. Elle le conseilla et lui fit comprendre certaine chose auquel Harry n'avait pas pensé.  
  
..................................  
  
Lorsque Drago ce réveilla le lendemain matin, il y avait un hibou devant la fenêtre. Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. Il s'avait que c'était la réponse de son père.  
  
Drago, J'ai reçu la lettre hier avant d'aller me coucher et je puis dire que j'ai été très attrister en sachant que Harry et toi étiez séparés. J'ai bien lu et compris ce qui s'était passé et je croit pouvoir t'aider, mais pour cela je préfère te voir en personne .Demain, je vais aller à l'école pour avoir un discussion avec toi .Je tien par contre à te dire que tu fait bien de m'avoir écrit. Je suis heureux que tu es pensé à moi pour t'aider. Parc contre, tu devra m'expliquer les raison qui ton poussé à faire un tel geste. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu était des plus heureux avec lui alors pourquoi n'a tu pas comprit son message lorsqu'il la dit qu'il n'était pas près ? Cela ne faisait à pêne 2 semaines que vous sortiez ensemble alors pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Pour ce qui est de cette situation, je compte bien mettre les choses au clair. Je serais l'a à 13 :30, devant la statue de Salazar Serpentar, dans les sous-sols du château. Attend-moi et ne soit pas en retard. À bientôt mon fils, je t'aime. Papa.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminer de lire la lettre, il sentit s'insinuer en lui une bouffé de chaleur. Il savait que son père pouvait tout arranger, mais il s'avais aussi qu'Harry avait une grosse tête dure . Peu être ne le pardonnerais t'il jamais pour cette erreur ! Peu être que jamais les choses ne s'arrangeraient ou peu être même que Harry ne l'aimait plus. À cette pensé, Drago ce sentit déprimé et perdu tout espoir. I prit sa cape et descendit manger.  
  
............................  
  
Alors que Harry descendait dans la grande salle, un groupe de Serpentard arriva en même temps. Bien sur, Drago si trouvait. Harry, incapable de faire autrement planta ses yeux dans celui du blond .celui-ci le regarda quelques instants, il y vie de la tristesse, de la détresse, mais aussi de la détermination. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car Drago détourna les yeux.  
  
Harry était perdu, il ne savais plus quoi penser.  
  
.....................................  
  
Ce fit vraiment trop pour le blond. Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il le voit, lui, Harry ? En plus il avait baisé les yeux comme une salle fillette désorientée. Dans le font, il était désorienté, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de baisser les yeux. D'habitude c'était lui qui avait le contrôle et pas l'autre. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir réagie comme cela. Il aurait pu à la place aller le voir, lui parler essayer d'arranger les choses au lieu ne de rien faire. Maintenant, Harry ne le regardait plus et n'avait plus posé les yeux sur lui de tout le repas.  
  
Lorsqu'il ré regarda à la table des Grifondors Pour apercevoir son amour perdu, il n'était plus l'a. Vaincu, il partit lui aussi. Il alla sous l'arbre ou il s'était tout les deux étendu lors de l'après-midi ou il avait joué au Quiditch. Il ce rappela la deuxième foi ou ils étaient venue tout les deux. C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé et cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry et lui s'étaient couchés au même endroit que lors de la première foi et ils s'étaient embrassés sous le soleil de plomb.  
  
E ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour être encore à ce jour pour pouvoir recommencer l'incident malheureux qui s'était produit il y a quelque temps. « Harry, si tu s'avais comme je t'aime, comment je suis désolé et comment je voudrais tout rattraper. Pardonne-moi mon amour ! »  
  
Drago ce leva et décida de trouver Harry. De toute manière, il avait de temps pour tenter quelque chose avant que son père n'arrive.  
  
Il décida d'aller en premier à la bibliothèque. IL ce faisait un genre de texte de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Harry, mais il percuta de plein fouet une personne.  
  
-Malfoy, mais qu'es-ce que tu vient foutre ici dit Sammus en ce relevant. Va semer la pagaille plus loin.  
  
-Va te faire foutre Finnigan, si tu crois que tu vas me dire quoi faire. Drago s'était relevé.  
  
-Je ne vais pas aller me faire foutre. Ont dirais que c'est une manie cher toi de dire d'aller ce faire foutre, oups c'est vrai, mais c'est ce que tu avait l'intention de faire avec Harry .  
  
-Toi ne te mêle pas de ça l'avertit t'il. Il commençait vraiment à être impatient et frustrer.  
  
-Mais il s,énerve le petit Malfoy. -Pousse-toi Finnigan avant que moi je ne te pousse.  
  
-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser aller comme cela, pour que tu retournes faire du mal à Harry, oh que non.  
  
Drago prit Sammus par le collet et lui donna une grosse poussée. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il vienne lui faire la moral. Personne ne pouvait le lui faire. Par contre, Sammus ne ce laissa pas faire. Il donna un violent cou de point dans le ventre du blond qui tomba à la renverse surprit. Aussitôt fait il lui en redonna un dans la figure et l'immobilisa au sol.  
  
-Tu croit que tu va venir nous faire chier espèce de salle connard. En , qu'es-ce que tu va faire maintenant , comme cela .  
  
Drago ne pouvais plus bouger, mais il n'allait pas ce laisser faire. Il bougea ses pieds et parvient à donner un coup de pied dans les cotes du brun. Ceci parvient à le faire bouger et c'est Drago qui prit l'avantage. Le blond lui rendit ses coups et bientôt la cage d'escalier fut un vrai champ de bataille. Drago ne voulais pas laisser l'autre l'humilier, ceci était en quelque sorte une bagarre qui aurait du être fait depuis longtemps. Sammus n'avais pas encore accepté la relation qu'il avait eue avec lui et l'irlandais était près à tout pour hurler haut et fort qu'il avait vaincu Drago Malfoy. Chacun des deux étaient très amoché. Drago avait de nombreuses coupures qui signaient abondamment, des bleus, des bosses en plus de l'œil au beurre noir et de sa lèvre fendu. Sammus, lui, pouvait dire qu'il n'était guère mieux sauf qu'au lieu des nombreuse bosse dont avait Drago , lui avait hériter d'innombrables éraflures.  
  
Le combat était rendu des plus violent et chacun des deux avait envie que cela ce termine. Aucun des deux par contre ne voulais laisser la partie en perdant.  
  
-Je te déteste tellement Malfoy, je te vomis, je t'haï ...... Sammus laissa la colère l'emporter sur lui. Il empoigna violemment le blond par sa robe et le projeta dans l'escalier. Il vit le jeune homme tombé pour aller s'écraser en bas des marches. Immobile.  
  
.................................... Harry avait été mis au courant pour ce qui était arrivé à Drago. Son père, qui il ne savait pour quelle raison était venu lui dire en personne. Il lui avait aussi dit que son fils désirait le voir, mais qu'il ne devait y aller que dans la soirée car ont lui administrai des soins.  
  
Le survivant trouvait la situation absurde. Il était allé s'assurer que Sammus allait bien et lui avait en même temps demandé une bonne explication. Le garçon lui avait expliqué que Malfoy avait cherché la bagarre, qu'il voulait sûrement venir le voir (Harry) et qu'il avait cru bon de l'en empêcher. C'était totalement stupide comme raison, ils auraient pu tout les deux ce tuer, mais il avait fallu qu'il le face quand même.  
  
Harry avait passé son temps dans la salle commune, il ne savait que pense de ce que Drago voulais de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller car il doutait d'être capable de pouvoir s'exprimer convenablement en le voyant après avoir fait une chute de haut. (Marche) et aussi parce qu'il n'avais pas encore réussi à définir convenablement ce qu'il pensait exactement à l'égard de son ex amoureux et de ce qui était arrivé. Tout était flou dans sa tête alors il décida de faire un somme pour y voit plus clair.  
  
.............................................  
  
Drago avait bien réfléchi. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé à côté de son lit un papa souriant, mais soulagé.  
  
-Ça va Drag? J'était inquiet pour toi, tu sais ce que ça fait de tomber ainsi de plusieurs étages ? Ça me met dans une inquiétude folle.  
  
Son père ce leva et le sera dans ses bras.  
  
-Maintenant dit moi pourquoi cette bagarre et pour l'amour de dieu pourquoi avec lui ?  
  
................................  
  
Dans le rêve de Harry, tout était flou. Il ne savais pas ou était le plafond du sol, qui était qui, mais surtout il ne trouvait pas Drago. Il essayait de courir pour le retrouver, mais cela ne marchait pas, il restait sur place. Tout à coup, un escalier apparu devant lui, il vit Drago s'apprêter à tomber , mais il ne pouvais pas avancer pour aller le sauver ,alors il vit tout la scène jusqu'au moment ou il était inconscient par terre. À ce moment il ce réveilla.  
  
Après un rêve des plus mouvementé, Harry décida d'aller souper avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait tout de suite décidé qu'il irait voir Drago pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. C'est alors d'un pas déterminer qu'il ce rendit ver l'infirmerie.  
  
Plus qu'il approchait, plus il sentait la tension monter. Il n'arrêtait pas de ce demander ce qu'il pourrais faire quand il ce retrouverais devant lui. C'est pensée furent de courte durée car il était déjà rendu. Harry avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais il ouvrit quand même la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce était aussi blanche que d'habitude, mais il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas .Sûrement le fait que c'était lui qui allait voir une personne et non pas la contraire.  
  
Le brun entendit des voix. Il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver devant un lit. Lucius Malfoy ce trouvait en personne en train de parler avec son fils. Dès qu'il le vit il ce leva.  
  
-Je vais y aller, je devais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Et il partit.  
  
Harry ne savait que faire. Il était l'a devant le lit à regarder les couvertures. Il n'avait pas encore regardé le visage de Drago. Il savait qu'il devrait lorsqu'il lui parlerait et c'est ce qui ce produit.  
  
-Harry dit une voix douce. L'interpeller releva la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, son visage. Il y avait de nombreux bleu ainsi qu'une lèvre fendu (coupé). Ses cheveux n'avaient pas de gel et ils étaient légèrement ébouriffés.  
  
-Harry redit t'il tout aussi doucement. Je voudrais te donner ceci dit t'il en lui tendant une lettre. Je croit ........Tu saura ce qui en...........Je voudrais que tu la lise svp lâcha t'il en réussissant à formuler correctement sa phrase cette foi si.  
  
Harry s'approcha de lui toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Le voir comme cela l'avait touché à un très haut point. En ce moment il lui aurais tout pardonner pour le voit aussi vulnérable. Jamais Harry n'avais vue le blond aussi déstabilisé. Harry aurait pleuré à voir comment ils étaient maintenant. Dire qu'il n'y a pas longtemps il était ensemble et la il était séparé et ne ce parlait plus.  
  
Drago secoua sa main dans laquelle il avait la lettre. Harry s'avança incertain. Lorsqu'il tendit la main, Drago la lui prit doucement et la toucha avec son pouce. Harry ne bougeait pas, et ne faisait rien non plus pour l'en empêcher.  
  
En voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas protesté, Drago porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.  
  
-Ce serait vraiment important pour moi que tu la lises Harry. Il la caressa une dernière foi et la lâcha.  
  
Harry mis la lettre dans son autre main. Il avait été très touché par le geste du blond. Il ne sus pas pourquoi il fit cela, mais il ce pencha et embrassa son front.  
  
-Guérie bien dit t'il et il partit.  
  
.......................................  
  
Drago était encore tout retourner de ce qui s'était passé. Harry l'avait embrasé sur le front. Ceci avait l'air bien banal aux yeux des autres, mais cela valait beaucoup pour lui. Premièrement parce qu'il était séparer et en chicane, mais surtout parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Cela voulais t'il dire qu'il avait encore des chances avec celui qu'il aimait ? Tout ce que ça signifiait pour lui était qu'il avait bien voulu lui témoigner un peu d'attention et ce simple geste avait rallumé l'espoir qui était presque disparut.  
  
............................................  
  
Harry était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il était revenu de sa rencontre avec Drago, mais il ne s'était pas encore décidé à ouvrir la lettre. Il pensait à ce qui était arriver pour encore une millier de foi. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Hermione lui avait conseillé de lire ce que Drago lui avait écrit pour qu'il puisse y voir plus clair, mais le brun pensait que ça pourrait encore plus aggraver les choses. « Li la li la li la li la li la li la............ » Se disait t'il. N'en pouvant plus, il prit la lettre. De toute manière il devrait la lire un jour. Peu être lui ferais t'elle du bien et l'aiderais à mieux comprendre les choses!  
  
Il prit l'enveloppe, la déchira et lu.  
  
Mon Harry, Cela me fait un soulagement intense de te t'écrire aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié en lisant cela. Je tien à te dire le plus profond de ma pensé sur tout ce qui est arrivé. Je commence. Les jours qui pour mon ont été des plus heureux de ma vie sont ceux que j'ai passé avec toi, mais aussi ceux ou j'ai pu te connaître et t'apprécier. Lorsque tu m'a embrassé la première foi, tout mon corps c'est envolé aux pays des merveille. Jamais un jour je n'aurait ou dire que quelqu'un me face autant d'effet. Sortir avec toi m'a fait un grand bonheur et jamais je ne le regretterait. J'étais et je suis encore très jaloux de ce satané Irlandais de merde. Il était toujours et est encore après toi et cela ne me plait pas. Le jour ou nous avons convenue de passer une nuit tout les deux est l'a qu'à tout dérapé. J'avais prévue de te faire passer une belle soirée, agréable et romantique, mais il n'était pas supposé avoir de sexe. Je voulais te montrer tout ce dont je pouvais faire, mais au lieu de cela j'ai tout gâché et j'ai descendu beaucoup dans ton estime. J'aurais pu me rattraper et je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'est rien fait. Tout ce que je voyais c'était toi qui ne voulais pas faire ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas comment tout à dérouter et est arriver jusque l'a. Lorsque tu es partit, tout mon monde autour de moi s'est effondré. J'ai pleurer, pleurer, mais mes pleures ne te faisait pas revenir et n'arrangeaient rie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette tout ce qui es arrivé, je voudrai tellement revenir en arrière et pouvoir tout arranger, faire en sorte que rien ne soit arrivé. Je voulais te montrer ce soir l'a que tu pouvais m'avoir moi et que tu n'avais pas besoin de l'autre taré .je voulais te montrer que je pouvais tout te donner même une nuit de bonheur infinie. J'était dans le pouvoir de te faire connaître l'extase, mais j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Au lieu de te montrer que je pouvais être confiant, je tes montré un côté de moi que j'avais depuis longtemps enfermé, mais il semble qu'il est refait surface. Tu doit te demander pourquoi il n'est pas rester dans le coin l'a ou je l'avais laisser et bien je ne peut que te répondre que je n'en sais rien. Quand je tes vue devant moi avec ta peu sublime ton odeur particulière et ta façon d'être, mes sens sont sortit et mes hormone ce son allumés. J'avais tellement envie de te toucher de te goûter et de sentir ta peau sur la mienne que je me suis laisser aller. J'ai par contre manqué de tact. Dans tout ça, jamais je ne tes demander ton avis et ce que tu en pensait. Je n'est fait que m'occuper de mes besoins personnels en pensant que c'est ce que tu voulais toi aussi. Lorsque tu as réagie, c'est comme si tout avait chaviré et que tout redevenait à la normal, sauf bien entendu mon besoin de toi. Je n'est pas voulu admettre que tu avais raison et je n'est fait qu'a ma tête. Si à ce moment j'avais pensé qu'on en arriverait à être séparé, jamais je n'y aurais cru. Tu es tout pour moi Harry et je regrette plus que tout ce qui s'est passé. Je voudrai tellement revenir en arrière ou me réveiller un matin pour réaliser que tout ne s'était pas passer et que nous sortions toujours ensemble, mais malheureusement rien de cela n'est arrivé. Le jour ou je me suis ramassé à l'infirmerie, je m'en allait pour te voir et essayer de régler les choses, mais l'autre ma trouvé et.......... Le jour d'avant j'avais appeler mon père. Je voulais qu'il m'aide. J'étais désemparé par la tournure qu'avaient prit les événements. Je t'avais perdu et m'était perdu moi-même. Lucius, mon père est donc venu à l'école comme je le volais et c'est pour cela que tu l'as vue. Mon souhait le plus cher en ce moment est de te retrouver. S'il y avait une chose que l'on pourrait m'offrir serais de te ravoir pour moi tout seul et non pas avec ce maudit Finnigan. Tu doit te dire que je suis jaloux, mais ces plutôt que je n'aime pas partager. Je t'aime et je te veux pour moi tout seul. Je peux dire que c'est ce que toute personne veux. Harry, tu es mon amour et le sera toujours alors svp svp pardonne-moi. Je suis conscient de tout le mal que je tes fait, mais je ne peux vivre sans toi. Mes jours on commencer lorsque tu m'as accepté dans ta vie. Malgré tout ce que je tes fait, je puis te dire que j'en ai tiré une leçon et cette leçon es le fait que l'amour n,est pas donné à tous et qu'il fait en profiter et l'apprécier quand elle ce présente. Un jour quelqu'un a cogné et c'est toi que j'ai vue. Depuis ce temps ma porte est barrée et seul une personne a la clé. Cette personne est l'amour de ma vie et l'élu de mon cœur. Cette personne c'est toi. Jamais je n'es voulu te faire de mal, et jamais plus je ne t'en ferais. Tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant est de me pardonner. Je tien à toi plus qu'a personne d'autre. J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas et que tu croit toujours en moi malgré ce qui s'est passé. Réécrit-moi ou viens me parler, mais ne me laisse pas. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que j'ai voulu. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Je pense à toi et je t'embrasse. En espérant que tout s'arrange, je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit pour qu'elle te porte conseil. Je t'aime encore encore encore et encore. À bientôt.  
  
Drago xx  
  
Lorsque Harry eut terminer de lire la lettre il pleurait. Jamais ont ne lui avait dit des chose aussi gentille et aussi belle. C'était si beau. Drago lui avait tout expliqué. Cela n'arrangeait rien bien sur , mais cela prouvait qu'il était désolé, mais cela prouvait aussi qu'il l'aimait toujours et que rien n'était perdu. Avec le cœur gros, mais heureux. Il plia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement. Il alla ce coucher en ce disant que demain ça irais mieux et qu'il pourrais y voir plus clair. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'endormir fut que Drago ne l'avais pas oublié et qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant Review svp (((((((Avec un sourire plein de dent.))))))))) ------- » La vache qui rie !  
  
Merci Clau 


	9. une journée merveilleuse

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Jendra : Bonjour Jendra et sans oublier ses amis. Merci pour la correction de ma review. Je suis soulagé, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas écrire. J'ai vue ta fic et c'est l'a que je me suis posé des questions. À savoir si tu était capable de faire quelque chose tout seul? Tu est peu être analphabète ou illettré parce que moi j'ai de nombreuses review écrites correctement et non comme toi qui m'a écrit rewiew « ----- comme cela! Tu sais moi je n'est pas l'habitude de perdre mon temps comme cela surtout à te faire comprendre des choses que tu ne peut assimiler. Peu être et sûrement es-tu une auteur frustré? Pour ma part moi j'ai des idées et je ces la assimilés. Tu devrais revoir ton plan. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite d'une fic alors pourquoi continuer à la lire et critiquer? Qu'es ce que tu tien à prouver? Quand à moi tu devrais retravailler ça car n'importe qui peu faire ce que tu fais en pensant être supérieur. T-k Encore une foi merci pour la correction, mais je serais vraiment gêné de mettre ton nom pour correctrice de review car je préfère la qualité de mes fics que la fille (toi) qui a bouffé le dictionnaire et tout les modes de corrections que tu prends pour essayer de rendre ta fic de meilleur qualité. Pauvre-toi sa doit dure de ne faire aucune faute, sinon tu n'aurais aucun lecteur pour te lire. Alors trouve-toi une raison et continue, un jour tu réussiras peu être à m'épater. De Clau tout seul sans une bande de frends tout aussi ridicules les unes que les autres!!!!!!! Surtout bonne lecture avec un sourire plein de dents.  
  
Atermis : Salut, toujours contente que tu aimes, voici une suite que j'aime beaucoup. Bonne lecture.  
  
Elehyn : Salut, comme tu dit c'est vrai que la meilleur façon pour qu'il ce réconcilie était de que Drago lui donne une lettre. J'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi le petit règlement de compte entre Sammus et Drago. Voici la suite.  
  
Lapieuvredudessert : Salut, je suis contente que tu met dit que tu avais lu la bonne fin dans ma fic de si papa s'avais ça. Pour la lettre de Drago, je ne savais pas que je l'avais fait aussi émotive llol. Bonne lecture et voici la suite qui j'espère te fera le même effet.  
  
Medea hk : Bonjour, Une chose que je veut te dire avant :LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL. Bon j'y vais. Je tien à te dire que tu fait vraiment pitié car tu devrais savoir que dans ff nous pouvons faire ce que l'on veut de nos fics. J'ai le droit de mettre un Drago amoureux de Harry tout comme un Lucius plus compréhensif qu'à l'ordinaire comme je l'aie fais dans mon histoire. Tsé tu na pas de raison de me dire que rien ne ce peut et tu sais que rien de ce que tu me dit ne m'affecte car comme tu peut le constater, je continu de faire ma fic même si tu es trop nul pour t'apercevoir que ma fic m'appartiens et que je peux en faire ce que je veux, même des personnages. Je sais pas ce que tu tien à prouver avec tes propos ridicules, mais tu devrai retravailler car c'est nul. Ff a été crée pour que nous faisions des fics de notre imagination alors.......... Je te souhaite une bonne suite qui sort tout droit de ma tête........mdr Bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
Lululle : Salut, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas maniaque de ma fic, mais je fais ce que je peut. Tu me dis toujours que je fais des fautes...... Si mes fautes te pousse à arrêter la lecture, ben je suis dsl. J'ai marquer une annonce pour avoir une beta, mais elle ne va que corriger les faute d'orthographe car moi je préfère garder ma fic telle quelle. Moi je croyait que tu pouvais passer le voile des fautes et me dire pour une foi que min histoire est bien, mais ça bien l'air que ça ne vas pas arriver. Je suis désoler alors voici la suite que tu ne lira peu être pas. (Parce que tu m'as dit que les fautes poussaient les gens à ne plus lire) Peu être bonne lecture!!  
  
Heike : Moi si j'était toi je me sentirais conne car n'oubli pas que tu as déjà eu 15 ans et en plus si tu n'est pas contente de ce que tu lis alors arrête. Peu être n'y avait tu pas penser..... Ont ne sais jamais......Cela es peu être trop dure pour toi. Bon maintenant que ces dit je passe. Mdr.  
  
!!\\!@!%?*&(*()_+*+&*?(*&%*%?##!@%E\%$%$!##@?&(?%*)&*_*?+(?*$?$@$#?&%  
  
Drago a envoyé une lettre à Harry qui lui explique tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début. Il s'excuse et lui dit qu'il ai encore amoureux de lui. Harry pleure en finissant de lire la lettre en ce disant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour Drago et lui.  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent la lecture de la lettre de Drago, Harry l'évitait sans cesse. À chaque foi qu'il l'apercevait il avait envie d'aller le voir pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il avait comprit et que tout irait bien, mais à la place, il partait dans l'autre côté. Parfois, dans la grande salle, il l'observait, mais lorsqu'il s'apercevait que le blond le regardait aussi, il détournait la tête très embarrasser. Ron et Hermione lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrai le voir pour régler la situation, mais dès qu'il l'apercevais, il figeait et perdait tout ses sens. Il ne ce l'était pas avouer au début, mais il était encore amoureux du blond, mais il avait peur de ce qui arriverais s'il était un en face de l'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait ce dire? Serait t'il bloquer au point de ne plus pouvoir parler. Harry ce sentait comme lors de notre premier rendez-vous, amplifier par le peur de ce qui était arriver. Ils avaient été séparés pour une chose complexe qui demandait d'en parler avant de prendre les devants. C'était l'a que tout avait marché de travers. Le brun y avait bien penser et en avait décider qu'il pardonnait l'écarts de conduite du blond. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais les nuit ou il y avait penser l'avais beaucoup aider à prendre la bonne décision.  
  
.................................................  
  
Drago avait était bien triste depuis deux jours. Il était contient que son amour l'évitait. Quand il le voyait dans le corridor, il partait de l'autre côté. Il ce demandait si un jour il pourrais ré avoir Harry. Parfois, leurs regards ce croisait et Drago était tellement triste quand Harry détournait la tête. Blaise lui avait dit de ne pas se faire de soucis et de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Peu être qu'il ne savait plus ou il en était....  
  
Chaque jour, Drago venait s'assoire ou ce coucher sous l'arbre ou tout avait commencé pour eux. Il pensait à ce qui leur était arriver et tout les beaux moments partager.  
  
.........................................  
  
Harry était sortit dehors prendre l'air, mais surtout pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver Drago. IL avait pris une décision, il allait aller régler la situation avant quelle n'empire. Sans qu'il ne sens rende compte, ses pas le menèrent la ou leur histoire avait commencer. Le blond y était. Il aurait tellement voulu partir en courant pour ne plus revenir, mais il devait affronter sa peur pour en finir. Plus il avançait, plus y son cœur battait fort. Il perdait tout ce qu'il s'était dit qu'il dirait, rien n'avait plus de sens quand il s'approchait de lui. Puis, trop vite à son goût il arriva à ses côter. Drago Malfoy était coucher sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un jambe relever et décidément il ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était l'a et le blond ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il fit un petit bruit presque inaudible, mais ce fut ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à l'autre garçons. Drago ouvrit un œil et l'autre. Dès qu'il aperçu le brun il sembla revenir sur terre. Il ce redressa et finit pas ce lever debout. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentait monter en lire une boule d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Les mots ne venaient pas, il avait une boule dans la gorge.  
  
-Je.......................J.....J.....Je.............. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il voulait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait tout recommencer, mais il était beaucoup moins dur de le faire. Il répétait inlassablement Je ......Je veut.....dire.... en secouant la tête de droite à gauche Maintenant, les larmes coulaient.  
  
Drago, lui regardait son amour qui avait t'en de mal à dire ce qu'il voulais dire. Il voyait que ça n'allait pas. Il fit un pas ver lui, mais il s'arrêta car il ne savais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Puis il vit dans les yeux du brun les larmes monter......  
  
Harry ne pu rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler.  
  
-Je..........Je...... Drago tu m'a tellement manqué fini t'il par dire.  
  
Drago prit un souffle bientôt étouffé car Harry venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Son air resta quelque temps dans ses poumon le temps qu'il ce rende compte de ce qui venait de ce passer. Harry était dans ses bras et pleurait. Drago mis ses mains autour de sa taille et le pressa très fort contre lui. Il essaya de respirer normalement, mais son souffle restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il respirait bruyamment en commencent à pleurer tout comme Harry qui lui avait des sanglots incontrôlables.  
  
-Drago pleura Harry, tu m'a tellement manquer...... Il enleva sa tête du cou du blond et l'embrassant pour goûter à ses lèvres et en remettant sa tête dans son cou. Tout cela ce passait très vite, il l'embrassait puis retournait le serrer, comme s'il en savais plus quoi faire, mais qu'il devait faire ce que ses sentiments lui disaient de faire.  
  
Quant t'a lui, Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les larmes lui coulaient à lui aussi, des larmes de bonheur. Il prit le visage de son aimer dans ses mais et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry put remarquer à ce moment l'a que Drago pleurait lui aussi.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry. Puis il l'embrassa avec détermination, puis cela vient de plus en plus en passionné, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de précipiter dans leur baiser. Ils voulaient dans un sens aller trop vite pour ne pas manquer de l'autre................  
  
Puis il arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour ce regarder dans les yeux. Drago ferma les yeux pour laisser une dernière larme couler.  
  
-Harry dit t'il en allant mettre sa tête dans son cou.  
  
Harry ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Jamais au par avant il n'aurait pleurer devant lui et maintenant il voulais du réconfort en ce collant à lui. Le survivant lui caressa le dos tendrement pour le calmer.  
  
Lorsqu'il ce furent correct tout les deux, Harry parla.  
  
-Drago, je.......... Je veux que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passer. Je trouve que c'est quelque chose d'important que l'on doit régler.  
  
-Je crois aussi. Il s'assit par terre en faisant signe au petit brun de faire pareil. Harry s'assis à ses côtés.  
  
-Écoute Drago..................  
  
............................  
  
Lucius Malfoy était venu à Poudlard sans le dire à personne, même pas à son fils. Il était aller vois dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans la grande Salle, Dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue et finalement dans le parc ou il l'avait trouver. Son Drago était couché sur le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, avec amour de la façon dont il pouvait voir. Son fils lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il avait donné une lettre au brun pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, mais qu'il n'était pas encore venu le voir. « Je croit qu'il est venue je voir maintenant et qu'il ce sont plus que réconcilier » ce dit Lucius avec un sourire. Puis il partit pour parler avec son vieil ami Severus.  
  
(Rendu l'a bas!!)  
  
-Bonjour Severus, tu va bien s'informa Lucius tout souriant.  
  
-Très bien, mais qu'es ce qui te rend aussi heureux mon ami?  
  
-Mon fils, Il s'est réconcilié avec Potter et quand je les aient disons quitté de vue, ils étaient en train de vérifier la dentition de l'autre fini t'il en riant.  
  
-Hahahahahahahahaha, moui, il est venu me parler quelque temps, il était déprimer, pauvre petit. Disons que je vais toujours l'aimer et qu'il sera toujours mon petit bonhomme blond, mais ces que je n'aime pas vraiment celui qu'il à choisit.  
  
-Oui, je comprend Sev, mais qu'es ce que je peux faire contre l'amour. Moi je mis suis fait et maintenant ça ne me dérange pas. Drago ma dit qu'il aimerais vraiment que tu oublis les choses qui te font détester Potter. Il est triste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Il m'a dit que sa famille n'était pas la à Poudlard, alors il va te voir et cela le fait ce sentir bien quand il est en ta présence. Il te considère comme un deuxième père. Il trouve désolant que Harry et toi ne soyez pas capables de s'entendre......  
  
-Je ne s'avais pas ça. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit !  
  
-Oui, bien, quand il sera près il te le dira, peu être craint t'il quelque chose?  
  
Severus le regarda en plissant les yeux.  
  
-Hahahahaha aller si tu me montrais tes nouvelles inventions dit le blond pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Ouai, aller viens que je te montre mon philtre de ..........  
  
...........................  
  
Non loin de l'a, reposait sur le sol un couple d'amoureux. Un blond et un brun enlacé, endormies après une longue période de bécotage. Drago était couché sur son amour, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.  
  
Le bruit de la rivière, le vent ou...... avait réussit à sortir du sommeil le beau blond. Il sourit tout en ce redressant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui le serrait contre lui.  
  
Il sourit en repassant à ce qui était arrivé. Harry avait dit ce qu'il avait pensé de sa lettre et de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il avait laissé aller ses émotions et avait bien dit ce qu'il n'avais pas aimer et tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Drago l'avais écouté et avait lui aussi parlé pour s'expliquer en personne et plus en détaille. Malgré le fait qu'il était en tort et qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Harry le laisse et parte, il l'avais embrassé, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait recommencer à zéro. Drago n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, il l'avait embrassé en lui témoignant tout son amour, tout sa passion.... Puis était arrivé ce qu'il avait tant souhaité. Harry lui avait demander la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde : De ressortir avec lui.  
  
Bien dur, il avait accepté et il avait passé un bon bout de temps après la demande à s'embrasser sous l'arbre ou tout avait commencer et recommencé.  
  
..............................  
  
Drago marchait dans les cachots. Une personne l'avais informé que son père était à Poudlard et comme il avait chercher partout, il ce douta qu'il était avec Severus. Harry avait été rejoindre ses amis alors il irait bien voir son père et celui qu'il aimait presque tout autant.  
  
Il cogna à la porte.  
  
-Oui c'est ouvert.  
  
Il entra,  
  
-Bonjour papa, ont m'a dit que tu était ici dit t'il joyeux avec un gros sourire sur son visage.  
  
-Bonjour Drago, je suis venu te voir. Tout haleur je tes vue, mais disons que tu était occupé.  
  
Drago plissa le nez en grimasse, mais toujours souriant.  
  
-Bonjour Severus, je suis content de te voir dit t'il pour l'autre adulte. -Moi aussi Drago viens t'assoire.  
  
Il s'exécuta.  
  
-Alors mon fils, tu m'as l'air bien heureux!  
  
-Oui, Harry et moi nous avons réglé nos choses et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore, tout comme moi. Puis il m'a demander après que tout fut réglé de ressortir avec moi termina t'il avec un sourire encore plus large.  
  
-Je suis contente pour toi mon gars lui dit t'il tout aussi heureux en lui serrant l'épaule.  
  
Drago resta avec Son professeur de potion et son père jusqu'au souper sans reparler de Harry. Il savais que Severus ne l'aimait pas alors il ne voulait pas faire exprès pour l'embêter..............  
  
................................  
  
Harry était retourné dans sa salle commune. Il avait passé du temps avec Ron et Herminone pour bien sur leur raconter ce qui était arrivé avec Drago et ils avaient été bien heureux qu'il ce soient remis ensemble, même si Ron l'était moins, mais cela n'était rien à comparer à Sammus. Il était tellement en colère qu'il avait fait explosé le miroir de la salle de bain. Il s'était ouvert tout la main et avait du aller à l'infirmerie. Harry l'avait accompagné.  
  
Madame Pomfresh venait de faire un bandage au petit irlandais. Il était assis sur le lit et Harry sur la chaise à coté. Sammus ne voulait pas le regarder, il avait la tête baissée.  
  
-Sam dit Harry. Aller, parle-moi, tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça. Je sais que tu es triste, mais je ne veux pas que tu te blesse comme ça dit t'il avec un air triste.  
  
Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais sa tristesse parla pour lui. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et les sanglots arrivèrent. Les larmes ce mirent à couler également. Harry était mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait ce qui était bon à faire dans cette circonstance. (Pleure parce qu'il sort avec celui qu'il déteste et pas lui.)  
  
Alors Harry ce leva et alla s'assoire à côté de lui. Il lui mit son bras derrière les épaules pour le consoler.  
  
-Shut....Sssssssssshhhhhhhuuuuuutttttttt.....aller ça va aller Sam, ça va aller......  
  
Pour toute réponse, son ami ce mis en face de lui pour ce laissé aller contre le corps de celui qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir pour lui tout seul. Harry le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts.  
  
Finalement il ce calmèrent puis Sammus lui dit tout ce qui le tracassait et ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis le début. Il avait tout gardé pour lui sans rien dire à personne et le fait de l'avoir dit à Harry l'avait soulagé. Un gros poids s'était enlever de sur ses épaules et il ce sentait mieux. Bien sur, il était toujours fâché de ne pas avoir le beau brun, mais il avait beaucoup aimé le petit moment ou il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait ce résoudre à être fâché contre le survivant, c'était tout à fait impossible.  
  
...................................  
  
Harry avait passer du temps avec ses amis et Drago avec son père. Quand ce fut l'heur d'aller manger, il ce rencontrèrent et ce donnèrent un bref baiser. Harry n'était pas très alaise avec Lucius alors il ne voulait pas éterniser le temps avec eux.  
  
Après le souper, notre petit Grinfondor s'avança dans ses devoirs en attendant la petite surprise qu'il allait faire à Drago.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut près de 9 :30, il partit de sa salle commune et marcha dans les couloirs où il n'y avait presque personne. Il avait dépassé l'heur du couvre feu alors il faisait attention pour ne pas ce faire voir par Rusard, miss teigne ou un professeur. Il avançais de plus en plus dans le château et arriva bientôt aux marches qui menaient dans les cachots. Grâce à son petit côté Sepentard il s'avait où était leur salle commune. En quelque temps il fut arrivé. Il aurait pu ouvrir la porte en parlant en fourchelangue comme avec toutes les portes du château, mais cela n'aurait peu être pas bien paru alors il frappa.  
  
Ce fut Blaise qui vient ouvrir.  
  
-Ai salut Potter, heu Harry, tu va bien rentre. DRAGO TON AMOUREUX EST L'A CRIA T'IL. DRAGO!!  
  
-OUI JE SUIS L'A ARRÊTE DE CRIER JE SUIS PAS SUR J'ARRIVE.  
  
-OK CRIA T'IL pour le fâcher encore un peu plus. Il arrive Harry, il était dans la douche.  
  
C'est à ce moment l'a qu'il remarqua que Lucius était l'a. Harry rougie a vue d'œil et détourna la tête.  
  
-Bonjour Harry. Harry releva la tête. -Bonjour.  
  
-Harry pourquoi tu es venue demanda Blaise.  
  
-Je suis venue dire bonne nuit a Drag dit Harry tout sourire.  
  
-À, mais que ces mignon il est venue lui dire bonne nuit dirent plusieurs en riant (gentiment).  
  
Lucius Malfoy sourit face aux paroles du jeune survivant.  
  
À ce moment Drago descendit. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Il était magnifique. Il fronça les sourcils en allant vert Harry en voyant que tout le monde riaient. Il prit le brun par la taille et l'embrassa.  
  
-Pourquoi vous riez tous demanda t'il ?  
  
-Parce qu'il...hahaha...Il.....est venue te dire bonne nuit...hahahaha....Comme ......Si vous ....étiez mari.....marier... hahahahaa...........  
  
Drago pouffa, mais Harry l'entraîna ver la sortit de la salle commune. Puis ferma la porte sous les rirent des autres.  
  
-Bonjour Drago dit Harry d'une petite voie enfantine.  
  
-Bonjour mon amour. Comme ça tu es venue me dire bonne nuit.  
  
-Oui dit t'il en ce rapprochant de lui. Il le colla au mur doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
Drago accepta le baisser avec tendresse et colla encore un peu plus son chéri contre lui. Ils s'embrassait tout les deux avec amour, ont entendait que le bruit des baisers et leur respiration.  
  
Ils étaient magnifique, tout les deux les yeux fermés entrain de s'embrasser.  
  
Puis Rogue arriva. Les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent.  
  
-Il me semble M.Potter que le couvre feu est terminer depuis longtemps dit t'il d'une voix grave.  
  
-Heu......Oui, M...... je vais.  
  
-Je suis désolé Professeur Rogue dit Drago. Il ne voulait pas que Harry aille une retenue pour cela. Harry était juste venue me dire bonne nuit dit t'il pour ce défendre.  
  
Rogue ce détendit en voyant l'air de Drago. Il avait un petit visage triste, comme s'il était tanné de ce qui arrivaient avec son amour et son professeur.  
  
Ok, bon je n'es rien vue dit Rogue avec un sourire en regardant Drago. Celui-ci en entendant ça ouvrit grand les yeux et bonheur. L'homme passa devant eux et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle commune.  
  
-Je vous laisse un quart de minutes messieurs. Puis il rentra.  
  
Les deux jeune homme ce regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
-Il doit êtes malade dit Harry.  
  
Drago pressa ces deux mains sur les fesses de son compagnon.  
  
-Je t'aime. -Je t'aime Drag moi aussi. Maintenant je doit y aller, je ne veux pas avoir de problème lui chuchota t'il dans l'oreille.  
  
Le blond l'embrassa et Harry ce dégagea. Il mis sa mains sur le torse du blond et l'embrassa une dernière foi sur les lèvres.  
  
-Bonne nuit mon chéri. Puis il partit.  
  
Drago le regarda s'en aller et rentra pour aller avec son père et Severus qui était à côté de lui.  
  
..............................  
  
Harry rentra lui aussi tout souriant et heureux. Ce soir la, il dormis profondément d'un sommeil peuplés de beau rêves.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant review. ------ » Avec un sourire plein de dents !!! ^^  
  
Aussi : J'aimerais bien pour celle qui aimerait, avoir une personne qui puisse corriger mes textes. Si quelqu'un en a envie, je vous pris de m'écrire dans une review.  
  
Merci Clau 


	10. Amour,Amour À venir et Amitier

Réponse aux review :  
  
Katerinu : Salut, je suis très très contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Pour les fautes, ben je me suis rendu compte moi-même que j'en faisait beaucoup lorsque j'ai vue qu'est-ce que ma beta ma corrigé. Je suis contente que tu mets dit que tu me soutenais, merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes aussi mon autre fic. Maintenant voici la suite!  
  
Lululle : Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Je pensait vraiment que tu n'aimais pas et je trouves ça vraiment cool que tu apprécies ce que je fais. Tu l'a peu être remarqué, mais j'ai moins de faute, c'est parce que je me suis trouvé une beta pour corriger mes fautes. T-k voici la suite. Bonne lecture!  
  
Lapeuvredudesert : Salut, toujours heureuse d'avoir tes reviews. C'est toujours cool de savoir qu'ont aimes ce que l'on fais alors merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et voici la suite. Bonne lecture!  
  
Kimmy15 : Salut, je suis toujours contente de voir tes reviews. Je suis consciente que tu as beaucoup de travail pour tes fics alors ça va. Je me suis trouvé une personne pour m'aider alors ces correct. Elle corrige mes fautes et je suis très satisfaite. En tout cas merci bien pour ta review et voici la suite.  
  
Blurp 3 : Salut, tes 5 mots mon fait beaucoup plaisir, llol. J'ai vue que tu lisais aussi mon autre fic. Je trouve ça cool que tu aimes alors voici la suite. J'espère que la prochaine review j'airais plus de 5 mots (Hahahahaha) peut être 6 llol. T-k, bonne lecture.  
  
Ornaluca : Salut caro. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir tes reviews. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ta fic et toi si lâche pas. Té super, merci pour tes encouragements. À bientôt. Voici la suite.  
  
Elehyn : Salut. Tu me dis toujours que tu aimerais que Sammus ce trouve quelqu'un alors tu va voir ce qui va arriver. C'est vrai que ces biens les petits moments de tendresse entre Harry et Marco, ils sont vraiment mignons. Aussi le petit geste gentil qu'il a faite pour leurs laisser quelques temps. Il va y avoir du Rogue dans les prochains chapitres ce qui va te faire plaisir vue que c'est ton personnage préférer. Voici la suite. Je t'adore, merci de toujours m'encourager. Tu es super. Voici la suite et bonne lecture!*%)&+)  
  
\!@#$!#$@&#&*$(_)(&%)_(?$!\%*(+=__)($#@!%$#&?%*&?)(&+&)(*?&?%@\!*)(*!!$)!  
  
Harry et Drago se sont réconciliés. Lucius a dit à Severus que Drago l'aimait comme un deuxième père.... Harry est aller faire une petite visita à Drago avant d'aller ce coucher. Sammus s'est ramassé à l'infirmerie en ce coupant avec un miroir, fâché que ce soit encore Drago qui est eut Harry.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les cour de potions ce passaient moins bien par contre. Rogue n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Il continuait de détester Harry et de faire tout pour le montrer à tous. Même si le jeune sorcier faisait tout son possible pour réussir ses potions, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas selon le professeur Rogue. Cela faisait quelque temps que Drago avait le moral bas et Harry était sûr que c'était à cause du comportement de Rogue. Le blond l'aimait beaucoup, le connaissait depuis longtemps, mais il se demandait si un jour, le meilleur ami de son père pourrait accepter sa relation avec son amour. Si un jour, il le verrait comme une autre personne que le fils de James Potter.  
  
Drago était bien conscient qu'il ait pu y avoir des contraintes avec Potter le père quand ils étaient jeunes. Cela il pouvait bien le comprendre car il avait vécut la même chose avec Harry, mais il aurait pensé que le grand Severus Rogue était capable de passer à côté de la haine. Surtout que ce n'était pas James dont il était amoureux, mais bien Harry Potter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas Harry quand il ne le connaissait même pas. Le blond s'avait très bien, comme tout le monde que dès le premier instant ou Rogue avait vue Son amoureux, il l'avait à cet instant détesté. La question dont certain ce posait était POURQUOI?  
  
Cela faisait au moins 30 minutes de trop qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il irait le rejoindre sous leurs arbres pour 3 heurs, mais il semble qu'il n'est pas vu l'heur, trop plongé dans ses réflexions. Drago Malfoy se leva lentement avec un air triste, perdu, l'air d'une personne qui chercher des réponses, mais qu'il n'est pas prêt de l'aient trouver.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut rendu dehors, il chercha Harry des yeux, mais il ne le vit nu part. Il regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il était maintenant 4 heurs moins le quart. « Shit, il est partit maintenant et s'est de ma faute. Je lui donne un rendez-vous et ces moi qui est en retard, bravo Drago bien joué ».  
  
L'air maussade, il retourna dans le château dans le but de retrouver Harry. Il chercha, mais ne le trouva pas. Le blond était totalement à pla. Il n'avait pas d'énergie, pas de force et plus la volonté de ce demander quand enfin il pourrait aller voir Severus pour lui raconter combien il était heureux de ce qui lui arrivait et de combien il l'aimait. Sans qu'il ne sens rende compte, ses pas le menèrent sous leurs arbres ou il ce laissa tomber pour ainsi tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité.  
  
....................................  
  
Sammus était dans les couloirs. Il marchait sans but précis. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques temps. Il ouvrit les portes du château puis sortit dans l'air frai de la nuit. Il marchait quand il aperçut une force par terre. L'irlandais était encore loin, mais il s'avait que c'était une personne. Plus il s'avançait, plus cette forme lui rappelait quelqu'un. À mesure qu'il avançait, ses doutes ce confirmaient. La forme qui était étendu sûr le sol était Drago Malfoy.  
  
En le voyant comme cela, il aurait bien voulu partir et l'humilier, mais cela aurait fait de la peine à Harry. Il s'avait qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup tout les deux alors il avait tenter d'oublier le brun, mais ont ne peut pas décider de nos sentiments et encore moins les changer. Il n'avait tout de même pas échoué. Il ne pensait plus toujours à lui. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait en étant capable de s'enlever de l'esprit que Harry, la personne qu'il voulait était à côté de lui.....  
  
Sammus ce sortit de ses pensées pour en revenir au cas Malfoy. Il abandonna l'idée de l'humilier. E un instant et sans savoir pourquoi, il baissa ses armes (façon de penser) puis ce pencha sur l'endormie.  
  
-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, aller merde réveille-toi, il fait nuit et tu vas te faire manger par les bêtes. Aller, aller dit t'il en le secouant. MALFOY TU VA TE RÉVEILLER MERDE?  
  
À ce moment, le blond se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Quoi, QUOI, qu'es ce qui ce passe? Demanda t-il encore endormis.  
  
Drago ce redressa et regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir Sammus à côté de lui en train de le regarder comme s'il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe.  
  
-Enfin tes réveiller Malfoy dit L'irlandais avec impatience. Ça fait 10 heurs que j'assaille de.....  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Le coupa le blond. Tu aurais pu me laisser la pour que je me face manger par les bêtes dit t-il avec étonnement.  
  
Ces ce que j'aurais pu faire, mais j'ai cru bon de faire autrement dit t-il comme s'il avait gagné la partie.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui ta fait changer d'idée à l'idée de me laisse là demanda t- il tout sourire.  
  
-Je l'ais fais pour Harry dit t-il du tac au tac.  
  
À entendre le nom de son amoureux, Drago se sentit mal, il lui avait causé un lapin en n'allant pas au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné.  
  
-Qu'est –ce que t'a Malfoy?  
  
-Rien, rien, juste quelques problèmes dit t'il distant.  
  
-Bon alors vue que tu est sain et sauf je vais te laisser maintenant.  
  
-Non, non ne pars pas je voudrais parler un peu avec toi si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.  
  
L'autre garçon le regarda bizarrement avant d'accepter. Il alla s'assoire à coté de lui.  
  
-De quoi tu veut me parler Malfoy dit t'il avec méfiance.  
  
-Je, ben je suis au courant pour ce qui t'arrive et je tien à te dire que je n'en rie pas, que je comprends ce que tu vie.....  
  
-Comment peut tu savoir ce que je vie, toi tu as Harry alors ne vient pas me faire chier dit t-il fâché.  
  
-Non, non tu te trompe continua t-il, je croit que nous sommes partit sur de mauvaise base et que tu ne devrais pas me juger sans me connaître.  
  
-C'est facile à dire quand ces toi qui as Harry. Ben oui nous sommes partit sur de mauvaises bases, mais ces quand même toi qui à gagner alors ces normal que je n'en soit pas emballé.  
  
Encore une foi tu te trompes quand tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu dis que ces moi qui est Harry, ben c'est vrai, mais je comprends quand même la situation dans laquelle tu es. Non ne m'interrompe pas et écoute moi.  
  
Sammus qui s'en allait répliquer ce la ferma et écouta ce que le blond avait à lui dire.  
  
-Avant que je ne sois avec Harry, c'est toi qui étais plus proche de lui que moi. Dans ce temps, j'étais moi-même très jaloux car s'était toi qui était toujours avec lui et toi encore qui en savait plus que moi sur lui. Je n'aimais pas quand je te voyais avec lui car j'avais l'impression de passer en deuxième et je n'aimais vraiment pas cela. C'était toi qui avait tout le loisir d'être en sa compagnie alors je sais très bien comment ont ce sent quand ont passe deuxième.....  
  
Ok, bon je peux comprendre que tu comprends e que je vie, mais ça n'arrange pas plus les choses.  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire pour cela, je tenais juste à pourvoir discuter sans que tu me tue dit Drago pour faire la malin.  
  
-C'est réussi alors Malfoy dit Sammus sans pour autant le niaiser.  
  
Ils restairent quelques temps comme cela à ne rien dire et à regarder la nuit.  
  
-Heu, et bien je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi et j'espère qu'on ce reparlera dit Sammus en ce levant.  
  
-Non attend!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai, heu, comment dire? J'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter....  
  
Je ne veux pas de pitié ....... Parce que je n'es pas....  
  
-Non, non ce n'est pas de la pitié ces seulement une personne qui voudrait bien te connaître mieux s'empressa de dire Drago. Il m'a parlé de toi, il voulait savoir si c'était toi qui sortait avec Harry, alors je lui ai dit que non et il parut content.  
  
-Ho, je ne savais pas. Ben.... Heu.... Qui sais?  
  
-A ben il me semblais que tu aimait Harry toi et que tu n'était pas intéresser!  
  
-Non, ce n'es pas cela, c'est que ces vrai que je n'es pas oublier Harry, mais je fais des efforts pour et si je trouve une personne et bien, le temps de la connaître, je vais pouvoir oublier Harry et peu être avoir moi aussi un amoureux dit t'il très vite.  
  
-Ou, je comprends c'était juste pour te taquiner un peu. Bon cette personne est un gars, il a les cheveux bruns, les yeux couleur noisette, il est de ta grandeur, à Serpentard, dans la même année que nous et en plus, ces le nouveau qui vient tout juste de Beaux Bâton.  
  
-De Beau Bâton! Dit t-il avec un mince sourire qu'il voulait décimuler.  
  
-Il me semble qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent en Sammus dit Drago en pouffant. Bon et bien, il a dit qu'il irait te parler bientôt. Maintenant je dois partir, tu viens avec moi ?  
  
-Oui. Puis ils partirent vert le château.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent dans le château, Drago aperçut Harry.  
  
-Harry dit t-il en allant vers lui.  
  
-Drag, mais ou tu était, ça fait depuis tout à leur que je te cherche.  
  
Drago le coupa en l'menbrassant.  
  
-Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé là quand je t'avais donné un rendez-vous, je suis .....  
  
Drag, ca va pas demanda Harry avec inquiétude.C,est à ce moment que Harry remarqua Sammus.  
  
-Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? -Heu, je suis aller dehors et j,ai rencontrer Malfoy endormie par terre alors je l'ait réveillé ont a parler et ont ai rentrer. Moi je vais vous laisser discuter et je vais y aller, alors à plus tard Harry dit t'il en partant.  
  
Harry resta incrédule face à l'attitude de son ami. D'habitude il était jaloux quand Drago était la et voulais tout caser et la il partait sans aucun commentaires.  
  
-De quoi vous avez parlé tout les deux demanda Harry qui s'était retourner vers Drago.  
  
-Nous avons discuter de plein de chose, dit t-il avec presse en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je lui es dit que je comprenais comment il se sentaiit car ça a déjà été comme cela pour moi et je lui ai dit qu'il y vait une personne qui aimerais bien le connaître alors .............  
  
-A ces pour cela qu'il ne ta pas insulté dit Harry qui comprenait.  
  
-Moui, c'est pour cela dit Drago.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon amour dit en mettant ses mains autour de son cou. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue tout a leur? J'avais envie de te voir moi, tu es fâché contre moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
  
-Non, non mon amour. Tu n'as rien fais, je t'aimes juste que j'ai quelque chose à régler dans ma tête, mais je te promet que ça na pas rapport avec toi. Je voudrais juste la ne plus y penser et passer un peu de temps avec toi dit le blond. Je voudrais t'en parler demain et pouvoir être avec toi maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?  
  
-Moui, d'accort, même si ça m'inquiète de te savoir comme cela dit Harry en l'embrassant.  
  
Drago le colla au mur pour l'embrasser. IL passa la barrière des lèvres pour aller explorer la bouche de son amour. Ils étaient là à s'embrasser dans un couloir désert à ne penser a rien, mais bien vite cela fut rompu.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, 25 points de moins pour Grifondor pour être à cette heure- ci, ayan passé le couvre feu dit t'il avec un sourire mauvais. Drago, je voudrais que tu regagne ton dortoir ou venir avec moi si tu en a envie dit Rogue avec douceur en parlant à Drago.  
  
Harry lança un regard désolé à Drag. IL s'approcha de lui et l'embrasser une dernière foi avant de partir.  
  
-Je t'aime Drag dit tout bas le brun. Je voudrais que demain tu m'explique lui dit t-il ce qui ne va pas d'accort.  
  
-Oui, c'est promis dit le blond en l'embrassant à son tour. Je t'aime, bonne nuit mon amour continua t-il toujours en chuchotant.  
  
-Hmm hmm j'attends Potter.  
  
-Bye chéri dit Harry avant de partir sans accorder un regard à Rogue.  
  
-Drago, as-tu envie de venir avec moi dans mes appartement lui demanda t-il naturellement en ayant perdu le ton méchant.  
  
Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux avec l'air d'une personne pas intéresser du tout.  
  
-Je dois y aller professeur dit Drago en accentuant bien le : professeur. J'ai à faire et il partit triste blessé.  
  
Rogue le regarda partit avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse. D'habitude, Drago l'appelait toujours Sev ou Severus quand il le voyait en dehors des cours, mais la il lui l'avait appeler Professeur et était partit sans plus de familiarité. IL s'avait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas car il avait entendu Potter en parler et l'avait aussi vue dans l'attitude du fils de son meilleur ami. Il partit dans les cachots pour réfléchir à tout ça dan l'idée d'en parler avec le blond demain.  
  
.....................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand Harry ce réveilla, il ce sentait comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il sut bien vite le problème lorsqu'il pensa à Drago. Il descendit manger avec Ron et Hermione et après, il partit dehors avec le blond pour discuter. Ils étaient restés sous leurs arbres pendant près de deux heurs et maintenant, tout avait été dit avec soin. Harry comprenait ce que ressentait son amour et était touché par la genre de protection dont il lui faisait pare. Il avait passé le reste du temps ensemble à s'embrasser..... À passer du temps avec celui qu'on aimes.  
  
Quand il fut l'heure d'aller dîner (midi), Drago et Harry ce furent intercepter dans le corridor par un certain maître des potions.  
  
-Drago dit-il, je voudrais que dès que tu en auras le temps que tu viennes me voir. Nous pourrions discuter....Car je croit bien qu'il y ai quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
  
Le blond ne dit rien. Il tenait la taille de Harry et ne regardait pas Rogue.  
  
-Drag dit Harry en le secouant un peu. Dag.  
  
-Oui d'accort je vais venir quand j'en aurait le temps dit Drago obligé de réagir. Tu viens mon amour dit t-il à Harry.  
  
Puis ils partirent dans la grande salle.  
  
..........................  
  
Ont était dans la soirée et Drago était obstiné. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Rogue pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ou au moins régler la situation. Harry assaillait, mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen de ce faire entendre.  
  
-Drag aller tu dois aller le voir. Il te la demandé alors tu doit y aller dit t'il.  
  
-Harry non. Je n'aime pas comment il te traite et ces dure pour moi de lui dire vue qu'il me connaît depuis très longtemps......  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu dois être franc avec lui et lui dire ce que tu pense Drago. Aller, moi je n'aime pas ça te voir ainsi, j'aime bien mieux quand tu es souriant et que tu me donne plein de câlin! Finit –il par dire avec un sourire.  
  
-Ho toi que je t'aime dit le blond en ce penchant pour l'embrasser.  
  
Harry entoura son cou.  
  
-Ça veut tu dire que tu va aller lui parler?  
  
-Moui......Pour toi.....Dit t'il entre deux baisers. Puis il ce leva sous les protestations du brun. Désolé mon amour, mais il me semble que tu voulais que j'ail le voir.  
  
-Oui, oui va y je t'aime Drad.  
  
-Bye Harry. Puis il partit vers les cachots.  
  
..........................  
  
Drago et Severus était assit un en face de l'autre.  
  
-Drago, dit L'adulte. J'ai remarqué ton comportement hier. Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et ne me ment pas car je te connaît depuis longtemps et je sais quand il y a des choses qui te tracasses.  
  
-Oui, oui il y a des choses qui me tracasses et je ne veux pas vous les dire car ces en partie à cause de toi....  
  
-À cause de moi, explique moi ça Drago parce que je puis te dire que je ne comprends pas.  
  
Le blond resta quelques temps sans parler et en pensant à Harry il expliqua tout.  
  
-Severus commença t-il doucement. Je.....Avant je ne disait rien et ça ne me faisait rien quand toi et Harry aviez des conflits, mais ont dirait que maintenant que ces mon amoureux, ben que ça me dérange plus. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Sev et je te considère comme un deuxième père pour moi car tu es toujours la pour moi. Je peux venir te voir et tu vas toujours vouloir de moi........Mais......Bien..... Je me suis toujours dit dans ma tête ou pensait que quand je sortirais avec lui, ben que tout serai beau et que tout le monde s'aimerais. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas comme cela. Toi tu détestes Harry et je n'aime pas cela. Je n'aime pas le façon dont tu le traite injustement et dont tu le traite. Je n'es rien à te dire de comment faire, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir accepter qu'on ridiculise, méprise, traite comme de la merde mon Harry. Je tes toujours respecté Severus, mais si tu ne respecte pas Harry ces moi aussi que tu ne respecte pas. Je tien énormément à lui, je ne veux pas le perdre, je l'aime énormément. La raison pour la quel tu dis que j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas est la façon dont tu traite mon amour. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi fini de dire Drago.  
  
Rogue avait tout écouter sans parler. Il ne savait que dire de tout ce qui lui avait été confié. Drago lui avait dit lui-même qu'il le considérait comme un deuxième père, mais aussi qu'il aimait vraiment Potter. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur ou plutôt dans sa normal à cause de la haine qu'il avait contre le fils de James.  
  
-Drago, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Je tien à toi et je te respect. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir et ces vrai que entendre dire u mal de la personne qu'on n'aimes n'est pas la meilleur chose................  
  
...........................  
  
Drago était maintenant de retour dans sa salle commune. Il avait invité Harry pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-Aller Drago dit-moi ce qu'il ta dit répéta le brun.  
  
-Embrasse-moi d'abord et je te dis tout mon amour.  
  
Harry qui était derrière lui alla très vite à côté de lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
-Maintenant raconte.  
  
-Je t'aime...OK ok j'arrête, ok je commence. Je lui es dit ce qui en était de ce que je pensait , nous avons par la suite discuter pour me dire comment lui il ce sentait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait énormément dit t-il avec un doux sourire en parlant lentement et aussi que pour moi et pour notre couple, il allait faire un effort pour te connaître mieux et pouvoir par la suite t'apprécier termina t-il heureux.  
  
Harry était abasourdit, Rogue allait faire un effort et l'apprécier! Le ciel allait tomber ce dit-il.  
  
-Ti es content demanda le blond tout joie visible.  
  
-Super. Il ce pencha et l'embrassa. Drago le fit basculer et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol. Ceci ne dérangea en rien Drago qui l'embrassa quand même.  
  
...........................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, un hibou porta une lettre À Drago. Elle venait de Severus.  
  
Bonjour Drago, Je t'écris pour t'inviter Harry et toi à venir souper avec moi ce soir. (Si vous êtes libres). À peu être tout haleur.  
  
Severus.  
  
Drago releva la tête vers celle des professeurs pour rencontrer le visage souriant du professeur. Le blond leva le pouce en l'air tout sourire. Il contina son repas en n'oubliant pas de dire à Harry après la bonne nouvelle.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant review svp (((((Avec un sourire peint de dents.) ------- » La vache qui rie!  
  
Merci Clau 


	11. Un soupé mal tourné

TI-MOT : IMPORTANT!  
  
Je tien a dire que la raison pour laquelle ça fait aussi longtemps que je n'est pas mis un chapitre c'est que mon ordi a eu de gros virus et que nous somme aller la porter au réparateur 6 fois donc j'en ai été privé pendant au moins un bon mois.  
  
Donc, pour ce chapitre je ne vais pas répondre au nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu car sinon j'en aurait pour un autre bon mois avant de commencer a écrire llol.  
  
Merci beaucoup de vos encouragement et maintenant je vais essayé de reprendre un bon rythme.  
  
Je continue aussi S i papa s'avait ça alors je vais alterner dans la parution de mes 2 fics.  
  
Maintenant, je me la ferme et je tape.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
! »/$%$/?/(?$)&)%?%/&=&%/%$ »%/! »/ »!%$/?$))%)$%?/ »%$!$!&%!(?&)%  
  
Drago reçois une lettre de Severus qui l'invite Harry et lui a venir souper chez lui.  
  
Drago pressa le pas, puis couru finalement pour aller rejoindre Harry qui était plus loin.  
  
Harry !  
  
Celui-ci ce retourna pour n'apercevoir que tête blond qui l'embrassait. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et tout ce qu'on entendait était le bruit de leur bouche. Harry aimait particulièrement quand son amoureux le surprenait comme cela. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago tandis que ses mains a lui se baladait de son cou à ses fesses.  
  
-Bonjour mon amour dit Drag.  
  
-Wow, j'aime ça moi des acceils comme ça moi le matin dit Harry tout souriant.  
  
-À bien tu en aura ne t'en fais pas chéri.  
  
À tu quelque chose à me dire, parce que c'est rare que tu me donne autant de petit nom toi? Bien j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.......  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
Bien j'ai des projets pour nous ce soir. Tu ne vas pas croire cela. Je voudrais que tu soit compréhensif dit t'il et ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que tu accepte parce que la personne qui a proposé ça, a fait des efforts.....  
  
Aller dit moi Drag!  
  
Le blond le pris par la taille et le serra fort. Puis il le lâcha.  
  
-Severus nous à invité à souper ce soir...... Chez lui...... Tout les deux.  
  
Harry le regarda comme s'il n'y croyait pas.  
  
-Pour vrai?  
  
Oui Harry et je voudrait que tu accepte svp, pour moi aller.  
  
Harry n'avait pas très envies d'aller passer une soirée avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas, mais Drago avait tellement l'air d'y tenir qu'il ne pu dire non.  
  
-D'accort dit Harry.  
  
Super ça va être bien tu va voir. Puis il rajouta vu l'air de son amoureux que Severus l'avait invité pour mieux le connaître et qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce souper juste comme ça.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Harry était allé à sa journée de cour avec une impression bizarre. Il redoutait ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir. IL n'aimait pas les faits d'aller manger chez une personne qui ne l'aime pas qui ne la jamais aimer et qui ne l'aimera jamais.  
  
La journée passa pour plus silencieusement qu'a l'ordinaire pour le survivant.  
  
Rendu vers 5 heur, Harry ce regardait dans le miroir. Il n'avait rien mis de spécial; Un pantalon noir ordinaire et une chemise moldu. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se serait mis beau. Il n'y avait pas d'occasion.  
  
Pour Drago s'était quelque chose, mais lui n'arrivait pas vraiment à être enchanter du fait que Rogue l'invitait. S'était sûrement pour faire plaisir à Drago qu'autre chose. Il se dis qu'il aurait du être heureux, mais ça ne venait pas.  
  
Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit du dortoir, puis de la tour. Le blond était déjà la et Harry remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi une chemise (bleu) et un pantalon (noir).  
  
-Bonjour dit Drago. IL s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Allons-y maintenant.  
  
En allant vers les appartements de Rogue, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas passer une belle soirée. D'habitude il était un gars souriant, mais la, il ne souriait pas. Il se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avais vraiment pas envies d'y aller.  
  
......................................................  
  
Harry Drago et Severus était assis dans le salon. Deux d'entre eux parlait, mais un se contentait d'écouter et quand ont lui demandait son avis il répondait le plus simplement. Le brun (même s'il à les cheveux noir) ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Drago essayait tant bien que de mal de le faire participer à la conversation, mais sa volonté n'y était pas.  
  
Quand ils étaient arrivés, Rogue lui avait dit bonjour et avait été aimable, mais il manquait un peu de naturel. Il l'avait regardé la tête sur le côté et lui avait fait un de ses sourires qui lui faisait quand il lui enlevait des points ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
Rogue ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désagréable, mais ne lui parlait pas non plus. De toute manière il s'en fichait un peu car lui non plus ne lui parlait pas.  
  
................................................  
  
Bon, il est temps d'aller souper venez, la lazagne est prête.  
  
Drago ce leva puis approcha Harry de lui.  
  
-Tu n'est pas très bavard lui dit t'il les yeux froncé.  
  
Je sais, je ne suis pas très très à laise.  
  
Oui, mais tu pourrait faire un effort au moins. Il nous a invité et toi tu restes muet comme une carpe.  
  
- Arrête Drag, je n'ai même pas envies d'être ici dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu voulais venir dit l'autre qui lui aussi commençait à être en colère.  
  
-Pour te faire plaisir.  
  
-C'est pas vraiment intell....  
  
-Venez c'est près appela le professeur.  
  
Drago regarda Harry avec un air du Drago d'avant et partit sans l'attendre. Harry commençait quelque peu à bouillir en dedans. Il franchi la porte et s'assit.  
  
-Tout va bien du Rogue en les regardant!  
  
-Tout va bien dit Drago sans le regarder.  
  
-Si vous le dites dit l'adulte. Voilà, manger!  
  
Pendant le repas Rogue et Drago parlèrent de tout, rirent de des blagues.... Harry lui ne dit pas un mot et Drago ne lui demanda pas une fois de participer à la conversation.  
  
Maintenant, il était en train de parler de pêche...... Et Rogue avait depuis le début remarquer le changement dans l'attitude qu'avait les deux garçons.  
  
-Toi Potter, tu as déjà fait de la pêche? Les moldus en font.......  
  
Harry qui avait terminer de manger depuis longtemps pris un temps avant de remarquer que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Drago ce retourna vers lui pour la première fois du souper pour écouter la réponse. Son visage changea un peu, on pu y voir de la culpabilité.  
  
.....................................  
  
Après le soupé ils retournèrent dans le salon pour bavarder. Au début Drago parla, puis vient un temps ou il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci le regarda avec un regard qui voulais dire : Tu ma ignoré tout le soupé et la tu te décide a m'accorder de l'attention. En ce moment il aurait juste voulu partir. Il laissa le bras de Drago la, mais ne fit rien lui. D'habitude il lui montrait lui aussi un semblant d'affection, mais la ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
  
Il resta donc callé dans le sofa pendant un bon 45 minutes.  
  
-Je vais y aller maintenant dit t-il en interrompant leur conversation.  
  
-Vous ne voulez pas rester M.Potter.  
  
-Non merci, il est temps pour moi d'y aller.  
  
Drago ce pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Harry l'interrompit avec un regard malveillant. Il ce leva.  
  
-Merci beaucoup pour le souper. Puis il continua avec un peut moins de conviction. J'ai passer une belle soirée. Sa dernière phrase n'avait rien de convainquant, mais il ne devait rien à aucun des deux.  
  
-Je vais te raccompagner dit son amoureux.  
  
-Non reste dit t-il en partant vers la porte sans le regarder, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour partir et je suis sur que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire. Merci encore Professeur dit t'il en refermant la porte.  
  
Après son départ, les deux dernier occupant ce regardèrent abasourdit.  
  
..........................................  
  
Rendu dans le dortoir, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il avait tout ce qui s'était passé au souper dans le corps. Il était conscient que Drag et lui ça n'avais pas été fort et il était très fâché contre lui.  
  
Il enleva ses chaussures, défi son lit et ce coucha directement sans enlever ses vêtements.  
  
Toute la confusion bouillait en lui et c'est comme cela qu'il s'endormit.  
  
...................................................  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry ce réveillait, Hedwidg arriva. Elle ne portait aucune lettre.  
  
-Ai ma belle qu'es t-ce que tu fais la? Tu es venu me voir. La chouette blanche comme neige vint ce poser sur son épaule et Harry en profita pour la caresser. C'est à ce moment la que lui revint en mémoire ce qui c'était passé hier. Sa main retomba mollement sur le lit.  
  
-Merde! Dit t'il tout simplement. À ce moment, il ce dit qu'il aurait pu être un peu plus sociable. C'est vrai Severus l'avait invité et il n'avait point parlé. Quand même tout n'était pas de sa faute. Drago n'avais pas été correct envers lui. « Il aurait du y aller seul comme ça rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ». Maintenant il avait l'air fin. En repensant au faits que Drago l'aille ainsi ignoré et si peu compris, il se senti vraiment seul. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait être aussi gentil des fois, et d'autre ne rien comprendre. Drago l'avait regardé si froidement......L'avait laissé paraître stupide en ne le regardant même pas au soupé. Il l'avait vraiment blessé. Le survivant senti les larmes lui monter au yeux, mais il n'en laissa rien couler.  
  
..............................................  
  
Lorsque Harry descendit pour aller déjeuner, il était bien décidé à aller parler à son amoureux pour régler ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Il rentra dans la grande salle et son regard ce porta tout seul vers la table des Serpentard, où occupait déjà le blond. Celui-ci aussi l'aperçu, leur regard gardait contact, mais il brisa le lien pour continuer son déjeuné. Harry s'assit donc à la table. Tout le long, il ne cessa de jeter des regards discrets afin de voir quand il sortirait. Il avait bien l'intension d'aller lui parler, malgré la peur de ce faire rejeter.  
  
À un certain moment, Drago se leva enfin de sa chaise, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit les portes qu'il le remarqua. Alors il se leva lui aussi pour le suivre. Il ce rendit compte qu'il était dans le parc sous leur arbre. Harry s'approcha.  
  
-Drag?  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il restait assis, accoté sur ses deux mains.  
  
-Drag? Écoute je m'excuse, je me rend compte que je n'est pas fais beaucoup d'effort hier pour faire la conversation..... Drago répond-moi dit t'il la voix brisé. Je m'excuse. Il se pencha et entoura sa taille de ses mains et lui donna un bec dans le cou. Tu m'a entendu Drago je te parle. Mais il ne lui répondit pas et fit ne pas l'entendre.  
  
Harry se leva « D'accord je m'en vais » dit t'il doucement. Il tourna les talons puis partit sans un mots de plus.  
  
Quelque instant quand Harry fut partit, le blond bougea enfin, il se retourna et vit celui à qui il avait fait de la peine franchir les portes du château. Il soupira « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?». Il se sentait ignoble. « C'est moi qui n'es pas été correct, c'est lui qui s'excuse, et c'est moi qui ne lui parle pas. Trouvez l'erreur » « Je suis ignoble ». À ces mots, il se leva et partit à sa poursuite.  
  
..................................................  
  
Drag Malfoy était maintenant dans le château. Il ne se demanda pas deux fois où était Harry. Il était sûrement dans son dortoir, où d'autre! Le blond s'avait déjà d'avance où ce trouvait la tour, il n'eu qu'à demander le mots de passe à une copine de Harry et il se retrouva bien vite dans la salle commune presque vide des Grifondors. Il monta les marches et ouvrit la porte. Bingo, Harry était la, couché sur le lit. Il retourna sa tête et Drago vue qu'il pleurait. Dès qu'il le vie, il se leva.  
  
-Va t'en Drago dit t'il en pleure.  
  
Le cœur du Serpentard manqua un battement à le voir comme cela. Il s'approcha de Harry, mais celui-ci le pris par les épaules et le poussa, se qui ne provoqua pas grand dégât. « T'a pas .... Droit va T'EN Drago........ Mais il ne termina pas.  
  
-Ça va Harry dit Drago en le prennent dans ses bras, c'est moi qui s'excuse, je suis désolé. Aller Arrête de pleurer, lui dit t'il ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi.  
  
Harry ce laissa prendre. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pleures, une chose qu'il n'avais pas de contrôle était quand il était rejeté.  
  
Drago le serra fort. Il s'assit sur le lit et calla Harry tout contre lui. Puis il fini par ce coucher dans le lit, ce qui permettait un meilleur confort. Harry ne protesta pas et bientôt ils furent tout les deux abriés. Et Sombrèrent dans un sommeil apprécier.  
  
.....................................  
  
Drago n'avait que quelque peu fermé les yeux. Harry, lui avait fait un petite sieste. Il était presque complètement sur son amoureux, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
Lorsque Harry ce réveilla et qu'il se rendit compte avec ses petits yeux tout ensommeiller de la position dans laquelle il était, son expression aurait valu 1 million.  
  
-Harry je crois que nous devons parler dit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
...............................................  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Maintenant review SVP (((((Avec un sourire plein de dent)))))))  
  
Ti chapitre cour pour commencer, juste pour me remettre dans le bittttt  
  
Tous cas j'espère que vous avez aimés à bientôt!  
  
Bye Clau xx 


End file.
